Secret
by egoofy34
Summary: When JJ is shot her secret relationship with Emily is finally revealed. Please Read and Review! Chapter 28 up now and the story is now complete! Hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

JJ was standing in front of the mirror in the bathroom when Emily walked in. She had a rather large coffee stain on her shirt was desperately trying to get it off.

"What happened?" Emily asked with a laugh.

"It's not funny!" JJ snapped back. "Reid spilled his coffee all over me and I have that meeting with Hotch and the director in an," JJ glanced at her watch, "hour." Realizing that the stain was not going away she groaned. "Do you have an extra shirt in the lock by any chance?" JJ prayed she said yes.

"Sorry."

"Great!" JJ groaned again. "Well, if I leave now I should be able to get back in time for the meeting. Or..." JJ turned towards Emily flashing her a smile, "you could go get me a clean shirt, so I could finish preparing for my meeting."

"Oh yeah, that would not be suspicious or anything." As Emily finished the sentence she could see the smile fade from JJ's face.

"Fine!" JJ threw the paper towel in the trash and stormed out of the bathroom without so much as looking at Emily. Emily cringed when she heard the bathroom down slam shut.

Emily stood in the bathroom for a few minutes before hurrying out to find JJ and apologize. Emily found JJ standing in the front of the elevators on the other side of the office.

"JJ, wait!" Emily yelled as the elevator doors opened. JJ stepped in with out evening looking in Emily's direction. She pushed the button for the basement and then quickly pushed the door close button as she saw Emily walking, rather briskly, toward the elevator. The doors closed just before Emily got there. "Damn it!" Emily pulled out her cell phone and dialed JJ's number; but JJ did not answer. That was when Emily realized how pissed JJ was.

Emily glanced at her watch and noticed that it was almost time for JJ's meeting and she was still not back. Emily knew that if JJ did not get back in time, she was going to kill her. She tried JJ's cell again and still no answer.

"Where the hell is JJ?" Hotch asked as he walked into the bullpen, not really addressing anyone in particular. "We have a meeting in five minutes."

"She had to run home and change shirts." Emily finally replied after noticing the blank stares from the other team members. "Reid spilled coffee all over the one she had on. She left over an hour ago she should be back soon. I have tried calling her but she is not answering. Maybe if someone else tried?"

"If she is not answering you calls why would she answer..." Hotch was cut off by the sound of his phone ringing. "Agent Hotchner." He said as he answered his phone. "Yes I have an Agent Jereau on my team. What is this about?" The mention of JJ's name caught everyones attention, especially Emily. The team watched as the color drained from Hotch's face. "What hospital are they taking her to?" Emily felt her heart stop. _Please god no. This cannot be happening, Emily thought to herself. _"Okay thanks, we are on our way." Hotch closed his phone and looked out at the group of concerned faces.

"What's going on Hotch? Something happen to JJ?" Morgan asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"JJ's been shot." Emily let out a loud gasp and had to grab the back of the chair to keep for falling over. "She is on her way to Memorial Hospital. Let's go." The team quickly made there way to the elevators, all of them praying that JJ would be okay.

They all arrived at the hospital in record time.

"Excuse me I am Special Agent Aaron Hotchner." Hotch showed the woman at the desk his badge. "One of my agents was brought in earlier. She was shot. Agent Jennifer Jereau." The woman typed JJ's name into her computer.

"She is in surgery now, but I will have Dr. Stevens come talk to you. He was the doctor on call when she came in. If you will have a seat in the waiting room, he will be right with you."

After a few minutes, Dr. Stevens walked into the waiting room.

"Agent Hotchner?" He asked looking around the room.

"I am Agent Hotchner. This is the rest of my team. What can you tell us about Agent Jereau?"

"Well actually I cannot tell you much until I talk to her next of kin. Is there an Agent Emily Prentiss on your team?" Everyone looked over at Emily who was standing there in shock. She had no idea that JJ had listed her as her 'next of kin.'

"I am Emily Prentiss."

"Well if you could come with me I can discuss with you what is happening with Agent Jereau."

"You can tell me here. I would like everyone to hear."

"Okay. Well Agent Jereau..." Emily cut him off.

"JJ, please call her JJ." Emily said with tears stinging her eyes. Dr. Stevens nodded.

"JJ was brought in with two gun shot wounds to the chest. One appears to have punctured her right lung and other nicked her aortic artery. She has lost a lot of blood. She is currently in surgery and they are doing everything they can but it is going to be a long procedure. I wish I had better news but you friend is in really bad shape. Dr. Thompson is preforming the surgery and he one of the best surgeons in the country. She is in good hands. I will call the OR and let them know you are here. Dr. Thompson will come speak with you when he is finished." Dr. Stevens shook Emily's and Hotch's hand before turning to leave.

"Oh my god." Was all Emily could manage to say. Morgan noticing how very pale Emily suddenly looked led her back to the chairs.

A few minutes later, Garcia arrived at the hospital. Emily jumped up and the two women hugged. It was not until she was wrapped in Garcia's arms did the tears begin to fall. It was as if someone had opened the flood gates.

"It's going to be okay sweetie." Garcia said trying to comfort Emily.

"I cannot lost her." Emily said through the tears.

"You need to think positive. JJ is tough she will pull through this." Garcia looked over at the men who all had confused looks on their faces. "Emily I think you need to tell them." Emily pulled away from Garcia and looked at the rest of the team.

"Tell us what Emily?" Hotch asked, although he already had a pretty good idea what she was going to say.

"JJ and I we have been..." Emily paused as fresh tears fell, "have been seeing each other for 7 months now. We moved in together last month." Emily looked around at the stunned faces. "I am sorry that we did not tell you. JJ wanted to, but I was afraid that we would have be split up. I know that there are strict rules about inter-department dating. Neither one of us wanted to leave the BAU."

"Garcia, you knew?" Morgan asked.

"Yes, I did. JJ is my best friend. She is my family." Garcia replied while a single tear rolled down her cheek. Morgan walked over and pulled Garcia into a hug.

"I am glad that you told us and just so you know I will not let anything break this team apart. You two are both to valuable to the team to let one of you go." Hotch said as she grabbed Emily's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"But what if the Director finds out?"

"Leave the Director to me." Hotch said. "JJ is going to pull through this, you just have to have a little faith."

"I know but I fell like this is my fault." More tears streamed down Emily's face.

"How is this your fault.?" Reid asked.

"She asked me to go get her a clean shirt and I told her no, because it might look suspicious. She was so mad. Why didn't I just go get the stupid shirt?!?!?"

"It's not your fault. If you had gone than it would be you in the operating room right now." Rossi simply stated.

"I would give anything to trade places with her. I love her and our last conversation was an argument. An argument over a stupid shirt." Hotch pulled Emily into a hug.

"It was not your last conversation. JJ will be okay."


	2. Chapter 2

_Flashback…._

_JJ pulled into the driveway and looked at the house that she and Emily had bought a month ago. Well, more like Emily bought. It was a cute little house in a nice neighborhood. Emily had surprised JJ with the house one day after a really tough case. They had been looking at apartments for a couple weeks and they had not found anything. Emily had gone to visit a friend one night and when she drove by the house she knew that it was perfect for them. She called the real estate agent the next day and put in an offer. Three weeks later they closed on the house and were moved in. JJ could not help but blush when her mind drifted back to the night that they moved in, but then the conversation from earlier came back to her and she frowned. _

_"Why does she have to be so difficult?" JJ mumbled as she got out of her car. She checked her watch, she had 30 minutes to get a shirt and get back to the office. _

_JJ had only made it about five feet in the front door when she froze. Standing in front of her was a young man holding a gun. She immediately recognized him as their neighbors' oldest son._

_"John, what are you doing?" JJ asked in a calm voice. John was sweating and extremely fidgety. JJ could tell he was going through some type of drug withdrawal._

_"What are you doing here? You are supposed to be at work." John demanded. _

_"John, why don't you put the gun down so we can talk? You don't want to do this. I work for the FBI, remember? You don't want to shoot a Federal Agent." _

_Suddenly JJ's cell phone began to ring and in a nervous panic John pulled the trigger sending two bullets right into JJ's chest. They both stood there for a couple seconds in shock before JJ fell to her knees, then to the floor. _

_"Oh my god!" JJ heard John yell as he quickly ran out the front door. _

_JJ was finding it difficult to breath and the pain in her chest was unbearable. Blood was pouring out of her chest; she knew she needed help and fast. Through the pain she opened her cell phone and called 911._

_"911, what's your emergency?" The operator asked._

_"FBI …Special Agent Jennifer Jereau… been shot…" JJ said gasping for air. _

_"Okay Jennifer can you tell me where you are?" _

_"555…Teakwood…Drive…" JJ began to cough and she could feel blood in her mouth. _

_"Help is on the way. Can you tell me where you were hit?"_

_"Chest…" JJ replied barely in a whisper. She could feel herself slipping away. The more she coughed the more blood she could taste. _

_"Jennifer can you hear me?" JJ was too tired to respond. All she wanted to do was sleep. "Jennifer?" She could hear the operator yelling her name. Her grip on the cell phone loosened and she heard it fall to the floor. "Agent Jereau?" JJ once again tried to respond but nothing would come out. She could feel the darkness closing in. She could hear the sirens in the distance; they were getting closer. Her mind drifted to Emily. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she realized that she might never see her again. She thought about how much she loved her and she prayed that Emily knew that. Her coughs were becoming more violent and in one final gasp, everything went dark._

It had been six hours since the team had arrived at the hospital and there was still no word on JJ's condition. After four hours a nurse had come out to let them know that she was still in surgery but that she could not give out any more details. The nurse was still sitting there when "Code Blue, OR 4" came across the PA system. The nurse jumped up and ran back to the OR. Nobody had been out to see them since.

"That's a good thing right?" Emily asked.

"What is?" Morgan asked with a confused look on his face.

"The fact that it has been over 2 hours since the code blue and nobody has come out to talk to us yet. That is a good thing, right?" Morgan immediately realized what Emily was asking.

"Yes, it is a good thing." Morgan replied as he gave Emily's hand a squeeze.

Finally a doctor walked into the room the team was sitting in. Emily was the first one to up, quickly followed by the rest of the team.

"Is JJ okay?" Emily asked. She could already feel the tears forming.

"Agent Jereau suffered two bullet wounds to the chest. One hit her right lung and caused it to collapse. We repaired the damage and re-inflated the lung. She is currently on a ventilator to help her breath. The other bullet hit her heart." Emily, even though she already knew this information, let out a gasp. "It nicked her aortic artery causing a lot of internal bleeding. Agent Jereau's heart stopped twice while we were treating her. Once in the ER and once on the operating table. The next 24 hours are crucial. If she survives the next 24 hours than she has a fighting chance."

"If she survives?" Hotch asked after the doctor stopped.

"She is very lucky she has made it this far. She is currently stable but in critical condition; with these types of injuries that can change in a split second. I have to be honest with you, I think that you need to prepare yourselves for the worst but pray for the best. I will come find you when we have moved her to the ICU."

"Thank you Dr. Thompson." Hotch shook the doctor's hand and he left.

Emily jumped when she heard Morgan slam his fist into the wall. Emily walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. Nobody said anything. Nobody knew what to say. The silence was broken when Hotch's cell phone started ringing. Hotch answered his phone and walked out of the room. The room remained silent until Hotch returned.

"That was Officer Daniels; he is in charge of the investigation into the shooting. He said that a young man by the name of John Duggins turned himself in about 15 minutes ago, taking full responsibility for the shooting."

"John Duggins? That is our neighbors' oldest son. Why would he want to hurt JJ?" Emily asked confused.

"Apparently JJ walked in on a robbery attempt. The young man needed money to feed his drug addiction. He thought you were both at work and he panicked when JJ came in and shot her. He claims it was an accident. He said that he was nervous and it had been a while since his last fix. His parents found him hiding in the basement still holding the gun. They talked him into turning himself in."

"Thank god for small miracles." Garcia said, happy that the man who had shot her best friend was going to be punished.


	3. Chapter 3

A short while later a nurse came back and showed them to JJ's room.

"You go in first." Hotch told Emily as they reached JJ's room.

"I don't think I can."

"Yes you can. You have to be strong. JJ needs us to all be strong." Hotch opened the door. "We will be right down the hall if you need us."

Emily slowly walked into the room and tears immediately began falling. JJ looked so pale and fragile laying there in the bed. There were tubes and wires running every which way. The ventilator and the constant beep of the heart monitor were the only sounds in the room.

Emily walked over to the bed and gently picked up JJ's hand. Rubbing her fingers across JJ's knuckles Emily could not help but notice how cold her hands were.

"Hey JJ, it's me." Emily said as she wiped a few strands of hair from JJ's face. "I need you to fight. The whole team needs you to fight. You are stronger than this." Emily glanced up at the heart monitor and watched the JJ's heart beat. "The doctor says you might not make it but I know you. I know that you are too stubborn to let a doctor tell you want you can or cannot do. I know that you will wake up just to prove him wrong." Fresh tears fell from her face. "So please JJ, please wake up. I cannot lose you. I love you so much that it hurts. The rest of the team loves you too. I told them about us and you were right, they are happy for us. They just want us to be happy." Emily paused as she turned her attention back to JJ. "What I wouldn't do to hear you say 'I told you so' right now."

A few minutes later Emily heard a slight knock on the door and turned to see Garcia standing there.

"I am sorry Emily, but I needed to see her." Emily gave her a sympathetic look and motioned for her to come in. Garcia took one look at JJ and gasped. "Oh my baby girl." Garcia walked to the other side of the bed and took JJ's other hand.

The rest of the team slowly made there way to JJ's room as the evening continued on. Sometime after midnight the team left for the night. Morgan forced Garcia to leave, while Emily refused to leave. She stayed at JJ's bedside, never letting go of her hand. Emily laid her head down on the side of the bed and slowly drifted off to sleep.

She woke up around 7am the sound of JJ's heart monitor beeping out of control. JJ's heart beat was erratic and her blood pressure was dropping fast. Emily jumped up as nurses and doctors came pouring into the room.

"What is going on?" Emily screamed as the nurses pushed her out of the way. "Please some one tell me is happening?" Emily begged as the doctors continued to shout orders.

"Get her out of her." One of the doctors yelled. A nurse walked over to Emily and pushed her towards the door.

"No, please let me stay." Emily begged, never taking her eyes off of JJ.

"I am sorry but you need to leave. You need to let the doctors work." The nurse said as she finally managed to get Emily out of the room.

Emily leaned up against a wall praying that JJ was okay. Slowly she slid down the wall burying her face in her hands.

"Emily what's going on?" Morgan asked as he and Garcia came up the hallway.

"I don't know, they want till me anything. JJ's heart monitor starting going crazy and then they told me to get out." Emily stood up and threw her arms around Morgan's neck. "I am so scared."  
Before Morgan could say anything, the three of them saw the doctors and nurses pushing JJ out of the room. Dr. Thompson walked over to Emily.

"We are taking JJ back into surgery. It appears that she may have developed a blood clot. I must warn you that surgery like this in her condition is risky but at this point it is our only option." Dr. Thompson turned and rushed off down the hallway. Emily turned and collapsed into Morgan's arms.

It had been five day since JJ was rushed in emergency surgery and Emily had never left her bed. JJ's parents arrived and kept constant vigil over their daughter. Even the Ambassador had been by to visit, which completely shocked Emily. Her mother had not been real receptive to the idea that her daughter was seeing another woman. Emily had to admit, though, that having her mother there was a comfort. They may not have the best relationship but it meant a lot to Emily that she was there for both herself and JJ. The rest of team had gone back to work, after all the criminals were not going to stop just because JJ had been shot, not to mention JJ would kill them if she found out they stopped working just to sit at the hospital.

Emily was half sitting half laying on a chair watching JJ's heart monitor when a nurse walked in.

"Morning Emily. Sleep okay?" Jane asked as she checked JJ's vitals.

"What I would not do for a nice bed right about now." Emily smiled.

"You could always go home. I am sure that there is a nice soft bed waiting for you there." Jane had been trying for two days to get Emily to go home and get some real sleep. "JJ's not going anywhere."

"I know, but I want to be here when she wakes up. I don't want to her to wake up alone in a hospital with a breathing tube sticking down her throat. Plus our bed would seem a little empty without JJ in it." Emily blushed slightly.

"I understand. I was young and in love once." Jane smiled at Emily and finished changing the IV bag. "Her vitals look really good today. Dr. Thompson said that if she keeps improving like this he might consider taking the ventilator out tomorrow."

"That is good news." Emily got up and walked over to JJ and picked up her hand. "Did you hear that sweetie, you are getting stronger every day. I knew you would not leave me." Emily leaned over and kissed JJ's forehead.

"How is our little girl doing this morning?" Tom Jereau asked as he and his wife walked into the room, as Jane left.

"A little better each and every day." Emily replied hugging JJ's mom, Angie. "The nurse said that she might even be taken off the ventilator tomorrow. That means her lung is healing, which is good news."

"How are you doing this morning?" Tom asked. "You look tired."

"I am okay." Emily really liked JJ's parents. They were completely okay with their relationship and more importantly they cared about her. "Well a lot tired, but once JJ is awake I will be able to catch up on my sleep. She is my number one priority right now."

"JJ is very lucky to have someone like you." Angie said taking Emily's hand.

"No, I am the one that is lucky to have JJ."


	4. Chapter 4

Later that afternoon JJ's parents left to go get some lunch. They tried to get Emily to go with them but she refused.

"Emily you need to eat something." JJ's mom pleaded.

"I don't really have much of an appetite right now; besides I don't want to leave her alone."

"Okay fine, but we are going to bring you back something and you are going to eat it." JJ's parents left the room and headed for the cafeteria. Emily returned to her chair and started flipping through a magazine.

After a few minutes Emily thought she saw JJ's hand move out of the corner of her eye. She put the magazine down and stared at JJ's hand. After several minutes Emily figured she imaged it and went back to her magazine. That is when she saw it again. This time she was convinced that she saw JJ's right hand move. Emily jumped up and grabbed JJ's hand.

"JJ, baby, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand." Emily paused as she focused on JJ's tiny fingers, nothing. "Come on baby. I know that you can hear me. Please squeeze my hand." Suddenly Emily felt JJ's hand tighten around hers. Emily was pretty sure her heart skipped several beats. JJ's hand wrapped tightly around hers was possibly the best feeling in the world. Emily glanced up at JJ's face and noticed that her eyelids were fluttering, as if she was trying to open them. "Open your eyes baby. I know that you can. Let me see those beautiful eyes." Slowly JJ's eyes opened. Emily felt tears pouring down her cheeks. "There you are. Welcome back." Emily brought her other hand to JJ's face and ran her thumb across her cheek.

All of the sudden JJ began to panic and started grabbing at the ventilator.

"JJ calm down. It's okay. That is helping you breathe. Ssshh. Calm down. Just focus on my voice and breathe normal." Instantly JJ began to relax.

Jane, having noticed a difference in JJ's heart rate from the nurse's station came running into the room.

"She's awake!" Emily happily yelled as Jane came into the room.

"That is great." Jane took a few vitals. "I will go call Dr. Thompson." Jane said as she quickly left the room.

"Everything okay? We saw the nurse leave rather quickly." Tom asked with a concerned look on his face as he and Angie came back into the room after lunch, sure enough carrying a to-go box for Emily.

"She's awake." Emily returned her attention back to JJ. "Sweetie your parents are here."

"Hey sweetheart. You had us so worried." Angie said as she took JJ's other hand.

"So I hear that Agent Jereau is awake?" Dr. Thompson said as he entered the room. "JJ we are going to take the ventilator out now. So on the count of three I need to you exhale as hard and as quickly as you can. Your right lung and chest are still very sore so it is going to be painful. Once the tube is out your throat is going to be sore so try not to talk to much." JJ blinked and gave a small nod. "Okay, one two three." The doctor pulled the tube out. JJ began coughing and was quickly over come with pain. Tears streamed down her face.

"JJ look at me." Emily ran her fingers through JJ's hair. "Try and relax. I know that it hurts."

"I will have the nurse give her something pain. JJ I want you to try and get some sleep. Your body is still healing." Dr. Thompson turned and left the room.

"Emily?" JJ said in a raspy voice.

"Don't talk. It's okay. I am right here and I am not going anywhere." JJ's eyes grew heavy as the pain medication was starting to kick in and soon she drifted off to sleep. "I need to call the team. I will be right back." Tom and Angie nodded and Emily left the room.

She found herself leaning against the same wall she did a week ago crying like she had never cried before. She did not even notice that Tom had come out and was walking towards her. Tom grabbed her by the shoulders and she collapsed into his arms crying tears of joy and relief.

"It's okay. JJ is going to be okay." Tom said as Emily cried into his shoulder.

"I cannot believe how close I came to losing her." Emily said between sobs.

"I know, but it will take more than a couple bullets to stop my daughter." Tom said with a smile. "She is too..."

"Stubborn!" Emily finished for him as she wiped the tears from her face.

"Just like her girlfriend." Tom placed a gentle kiss on Emily's forehead. "Now go call your friends."  
Tom went back into JJ's room and Emily dialed Garcia's number.

"Garcia, FBI Goddess of Knowledge and Truth."

"Hey it's Emily, I have great news. JJ is awake." Emily held the phone away from her ear as Garcia screamed.

"Are you serious? How is she doing?"

"She is asleep right now; they gave her some pain medication after they took the ventilator out."

"Oh, this is great. I will tell the rest of the team and we will be over soon."

"Okay see you in a little bit." Emily closed her phone and went back to JJ's room.

JJ drifted in and out of sleep the rest of the day, never staying awake for more than few minutes and eventually everyone but Emily headed home. It was around 10pm when Emily, while staring out the window, heard JJ wake up.

"Emily?" JJ asked in a quiet voice.

"I am right here." Emily walked back over to JJ's bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been hit by a bus." JJ started to laugh but some realized that it was not a good idea, as pain radiated through her chest. JJ squeezed Emily's hand as she prayed for the pain to stop.

"Just relax sweetie."

"My god it hurts." JJ said through gritted teeth.

"Do you want me to get the nurse?

"No, just stay with me." Tears ran down JJ's face.

Eventually the pain started to subside and Emily could feel JJ's grip loosen.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, how long have I been out?"

"Five days." Emily carefully sat down on the side of the bed. "The doctors were not sure you were going to make it." Emily felt a tear roll down her cheek. She brought JJ's hand up to her lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Don't cry. I am going to be fine. Good as new in no time."

"I was so scared. I thought that I was going to lose you" The tears became a little heavier. "I am so sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For everything. For not wanting to tell the team, for not believing you when you said that they would be happy for us and most importantly for not going to get you that clean shirt.:

"Don't blame yourself. If you had gone than it would have been you in this bed not me. There is no way I could have handled you being where I am now. You are much stronger than me."

"Not really. I have cried more this week then I have my entire life. I have cried on Morgan, Garcia, even you dad." Emily smiled. "I don't know what I would have done if I had lost you."

"I am not going anywhere, I promise." JJ smile and Emily leaned over and kissed her. It was not overly passionate but after everything that they had gone through it was just what they both needed.; the pain long forgotten. "I was right you know." JJ said as they pulled apart.

"Right about what?"

"About the team. I told you they would not care." JJ smiled.

"I have been waiting to hear you say that all week." Emily teased. "I know that I don't say it that much but you know that I love you right?"

"Of course I do, but it is nice to hear it every once and a while. I know that I say it all the time but I love you too."

"And I never get tired of hearing it." Emily laughed and at that moment she realized that everything was going to be okay.


	5. Chapter 5

After three months of grueling physical therapy and lots of doctor's appointments, JJ was finally allowed to go back to work. The hardest part of being away from work was being away from Emily, especially when the team went out of town. Since they had moved in together they had not spent more than a few hours apart better less several days. Their cell phone bills were a testament to how much they missed each other.

To say that JJ was anxious about returning to work was an understatement. She woke up three hours early the morning of her first day back, ready to get the day started. She waited impatiently as Emily finished getting ready, praying that she would hurry up. Finally, for the first time, Emily and JJ walked into the FBI Headquarters together. Before they would take two cars and walk in separately. JJ gasp as she walked off the elevator and saw a huge "Welcome Back JJ" sign. The entire team was there smiling and there was a big chocolate cake, JJ's favorite. JJ felt the tears starting to form.

"Oh my god guys. I think I am going to cry."

"No! No tears, this is a celebration." Morgan said. "Not only are we celebrating the fact that you are back, but also the fact that we don't have to do the press conferences any more." Everyone laughed. Since JJ had been shot the entire team taken turns giving the press conferences. Nobody realized how hard JJ's job was and they all had a new found respect for her. "Seriously JJ I don't know how you do it." Morgan said as he hugged her.

The team took the morning to celebrate JJ's return, but eventually most of them made their way back to there desks, since all of them had an equally large pile of paper work on it. Emily was about to head to her own desk and JJ to her office, when Hotch stopped them.

"Emily, JJ can I see you two for a minute in my office?"

"Sure." They both said in unison. They gave each other a confused look and then followed Hotch up the steps to his office.

"Have a seat." Hotch pointed to the couch and closed the door.

"What's this about?" JJ asked as they both sat down.

"Just some things we need to discuss." JJ and Emily were suddenly both very worried. "I had a nice long conversation with Director Strauss yesterday." Hotch said as he sat down at his desk.

"I knew it! She is going to split us up, isn't she?" Emily practically yelled.

"Apparently she heard a rumor that two of my agents, two of my female agents," Hotch corrected himself, "were dating. Which as you both know is against department rules. And yes she has requested that I immediately split you up." Both women groaned.

"So which one of us has to leave?" JJ asked in a very depressed tone.

"Neither of you has to leave." Hotch smiled as he watched the confused look on the faces of the two women across from him.

"I don't understand?" Emily asked.

"Yesterday afternoon I met with Senior Director Madden. I explained the situation and he agreed that breaking up the team was not a good idea. He is very pleased with the success of the BAU and does not want to see that change."

"So he is okay with us dating and staying in the same department?" JJ asked grabbing Emily's hand.

"Yes, but there are going to be some rules and I expect you both to follow them. You do not want to give them any reason to transfer either one of you."

"Of course." Emily said. "What are the rules?"

"You will keep your relationship out of the office. You will keep it professional at all times. If you have a fight or god forbid break up, I do not want it known in this office. You can stay in the same hotel room when we travel but again you will conduct yourselves in a professional manner. I need to know that I can trust you both to remain calm and level headed if something happens to the other one in the field. There are a lot of dangers in the job that we do and I cannot lose 'two' of my agents in the middle of a crisis." Hotch paused as he waited for JJ and Emily to process the information. "If necessary I will start leaving one of you here. I don't want to have to do that, you are both too important to the team; but I will if it becomes a problem. Do you understand?"

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"Good." Hotch smiled. "Now, for the record, I am happy for both of you. Know that my door is always open. If you feel that you need to be pulled off of a case for what ever reason, let me know."

"Thanks Hotch. We never met to put you in the middle of this." JJ said as the three of them stood up.

"Don't worry. It was worth it to see the directors face when Director Madden and I walked into her office and Madden said in no uncertain terms that both of you were to stay in the BAU."

"I wish I could have been there." JJ laughed.

"It was priceless." Hotch said as Emily and JJ turned to leave.

"Before we leave, I would like to say something." Emily said turning back around. JJ shot her a worried look. "I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for trusting us enough to understand that this will no affect our jobs. I love JJ with all of my heart and the last thing I would do is want to hurt her or her reputation in any way." Hotch smiled and JJ grabbed Emily's hand again, giving it a slight squeeze. "And I will go on the record right now as saying that if something happens and we cannot work together or you feel that our relationship is getting in the way of our jobs, you can transfer me, no questions ask."

"Emily I cannot let you do that." JJ protested

"Look JJ, the most important thing that is we are together. If that means I have to move to another department, so be it. Hotch and I both know that you are more valuable to this team than I am." Emily paused and looked at Hotch. "Because god knows we don't want Reid doing any more press conferences." Hotch laughed.

"I appreciate that Emily and I hope that it will not come to that. I know that you and JJ will do your best to make sure it doesn't."

JJ and Emily left Hotch's office and headed to their respective desks. Hotch watched the two women walk down the stairs and he smiled. He knew that their relationship would not be a problem. Both women were too stubborn to let Director Strauss prove them wrong.

A/N ----- I know that I said that I was done but I have decided to continue this story. Tell me what you think. Should I continue? Any story ideas you might have would be great.


	6. Chapter 6

It was a slow day, filled with paper work that was long over due. The team spent the afternoon going through there back logs of paperwork, while JJ went through the ten or so news cases that were on her desk. That was the one part about JJ's job that she did not like. Everyday she received dozens of requests for the BAU's help. They were from big cities and small towns, all desperate for their help. JJ had the painful task of determining which of these cases they would work on and she always worried that she would make the wrong choice. People's lives were at stake, so she took this part of her job extremely serious. She would read every report, examine every piece of evidence and she would try to make the best decision possible. JJ was so engrossed in another case folder that she did not even notice Emily standing in the doorway of her office.

"Hey." Emily finally said after watching JJ work for several minutes.

"Hey there is my knight in shining armor." JJ teased, referring to Emily's earlier statement to Hotch.

"Funny." Emily half laughed.

"You done for the day?" JJ asked putting the case file down.

"Yeah, you?"

"Just finishing up." JJ said with a smile. A smile that made Emily go weak in the knees.

"Morgan wanted to know if we wanted to go out for drinks. Everyone is going. He even convinced Reid to go."

"Sure it sounds like fun." JJ paused as she realized what Morgan was up to. "But you do realize that they are going to grill us about our relationship right? I mean so far none of them have asked many questions but you know that Morgan is dying to know everything."

"I know, but I did not realize it until after I agreed to go. It shouldn't be too bad though. We don't have anything to hide."

"Well I can think of a few things that we have done that need to be kept a secret." JJ laughed as she watched Emily turn fire engine red.

"Why Ms. Jereau I have no idea what you talking about." Emily said in a sweet and innocent voice.

"Really?" JJ teased. "I guess I will have to refresh your memory than." Emily was pretty sure if it had not been for the chair she was leaning against she would have fallen to the ground. It still amazed her how just the sound of JJ's voice could turn her on. Her mind immediately went back to the night in question and once again she was blushing. "Come on lets go." JJ grabbed Emily's hand and they headed for the elevators, where the rest of the team was waiting.

Once at the bar the beer and the questions started flowing.

"So who ask who out first?" Morgan asked after returning with another round.

"I did." Emily responded proudly.

"Yeah, but she only asked me as a friend. It was not until halfway through the dinner that she realized that I wanted to be more than friends." JJ smiled. "Lucky for me, she felt the same way. She had just been too scared to come right out and ask me."

"I was never so happy when they finally got together." Garcia chimed in. "For weeks I had to listen to both of them talk about the one another, but neither one would do anything about it."

"Why didn't you just tell them that they were in to each other?" Reid asked.

"Because I don't like to interfere with people's personal lives." Garcia could not even get the sentence out with laughing. "Who am I kidding I love to interfere, I just liked watching them both sweat."

"That was mean Garcia. Brilliant but mean." Morgan laughed.

"You mean to tell me that you, my best friend, knew that we were attracted to each other and you said nothing. You actually made me think that she was straight." JJ replied, not believing what she was hearing.

"Sorry, sweetie. I knew that you too would figure it out eventually." Garcia continued to laugh.

"You thought I was straight?" Emily asked.

"Well I wasn't sure." JJ replied with a smile. "I hoped that you weren't but I just wasn't sure. Plus Garcia told me about a date you had with some one name Bobby and…"

"Bobby was a girl, not a guy." Emily laughed.

"Well I know that know." The entire table laughed.

"So do you two ever talk about having kids?" Morgan asked. JJ nearly spit out her beer and Garcia slapped Morgan on his arm. "What?"

"A little personal don't you think?" Garcia said as she looked at the two shocked women across from her.

"I just wanted to know. I happen to think that they would make great parents. Not to mention that I would be a great uncle." Morgan smiled. "I could teach the little tyke to play football, Reid could teach him everything else and you could teach him to hack into computers." Morgan laughed.

"What are we suppose to teach this child that we are suppose to have?" JJ asked, having finally regained her composure.

"Emily will teach him to be diplomatic and you can teach him to shoot." Morgan smiled. "Lord knows you are the best shot on the team."

"What happens if we have a girl?" Emily asked.

"I will just have to teach her to play softball or something. I don't know. We will cross that bridge when we get there."

"It is nice to know that we would have all of your support, but to be honest we have never even discussed having kids." Emily said. "Not to say that it is not an option but as you said we will cross that bridge when we get there."

"Well I still think that it is a good idea."

"Are you volunteering Morgan?" JJ asked.

"I don't know JJ, Emily might get a little jealous, but if you want we can always go back to my place." Morgan said wagging his eyebrows.

"Funny Morgan." Emily snapped back.

Later that night Emily and JJ were laying in bed wrapped in each other arms, while Emily was tracing the out line of JJ's scar. A shiver ran down Emily's spine. The scar was a constant reminder of how close she came to losing her. JJ had been quite since they had gotten home and Emily could tell that something was on her mind.

"What's wrong?" Emily finally got the courage up to ask.

"Nothing." JJ lied.

"Don't nothing me. I know something is wrong. Talk to me."

"I was just thinking about what Morgan said earlier." JJ paused as she rolled over to face Emily. "About us having kids."

"And?"

"I don't know, what do you think? I mean can you see us with kids?" JJ asked.

"To be honest I never thought about myself as the kid having type." Emily paused as she watched a frown cross JJ's face. "But I think maybe that had something to do with the people I was dating. I never dated anyone that I would want to have kids with. That is until I met you." JJ smiled at Emily's honesty. "I am not going to lie to you and say that I want to start having kids right away but I can definitely see us with kids in the future." Emily leaned forward and kissed JJ's forehead.

"I am so lucky." JJ pulled Emily a little closer. "What did I do to deserve you?"

"I am flattered, but trust me when I say that I am the lucky one."

That was all that it took for JJ to lean in and kiss Emily. A kiss that was full of passion and desire. It did not take long for what little clothes they were wearing to become scattered across the room.


	7. Chapter 7

"Agent Jereau" JJ said as she answered her phone. JJ had been going through case files all morning and she was exhausted. The previous nights activities had not helped. Emily and JJ had managed only a couple hours of sleep and they were both paying for it now. "Yes, Detective Thomas, I got your case file. It is the next one on my desk." JJ picked up the folder and opened it up. She had to stop herself for gasping at the sight of the first few pictures. Three women all in there mid to early thirties and all brutally beaten and murdered. JJ listened intently to the officer on the phone while she scanned the documents in the folder. "Give me some time to brief the team and we will be out as soon as possible." With that JJ closed her phone. She gathered the file and went to find Hotch.

A little while later the team was gathered in the conference room waiting for JJ. JJ walked in, passed out the case folders and started the briefing.

"Deborah Smith, age 33." Her picture popped up on the screen and even Morgan flinched. "She was kidnapped three weeks ago, but her body was not discovered until last week. It appears that she was killed a week after she went missing." JJ changed the picture, this one equally disturbing. "Connie Wright, age 32. She was kidnapped three weeks ago. Her body was discovered a week later. Becky Thompson, age 35. Kidnapped last week and her body was discovered two days ago, exactly a week later." JJ pulled up one last picture. "Christy Applewhite, age 31. She was reported missing five days ago."

"So assuming that it is the same guy then we have two days." Morgan stated.

"This guy is methodical, he kills and kidnaps in the same day. He is very well organized." Reid said. "He has a very particular taste. He likes women who are in the early thirties and who are blonde. Where did you say these murders were taking place?"

"Louisville, Kentucky."

"Alright guys, wheels up in an hour."

An hour later the team was gathered on the plane heading for Louisville. Everyone was quite. Reid and Rossi were going over the case file, while Morgan and Emily were trying to find some more similarities between the victims besides their age and hair color. They only had two days to bring Christy home safe or they would be looking for her body and yet another victim. Hotch wanted JJ to hold a press conference as soon as they landed. He wanted to get the press involved immediately, hoping that it might help find the missing woman.

"Hey." Emily said as she walked over to JJ and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Hey." JJ replied with a smile.

"You look tired."

"I am tired. If memory serves me right, we only got a couple hours sleep last night." JJ teased and Emily blushed.

"Now who's fault it that?" Both women laughed. "You know JJ I have a bad feeling about this." Emily said, suddenly very serious, as she pointed at the folder JJ was holding.

"What do you mean?" JJ asked confused.

"So far the only connection Morgan and I have come up with is that all four victims were in the mid to early thirties and blonde. There is absolutely no other connection."

"So you think that just because I am 31 and blonde that I will be in danger?"

"You are the face of the BAU; you are the one that he is going to see. I just want you to be careful." Emily paused as JJ rolled her eyes. "Look just promise me that you will not go any where alone."

"Yes mother." JJ said in a tone that made Emily wonder if she was joking or mad. "Geez you get shot once and your girlfriend gets all super protective." Now Emily knew she was joking.

"That's right." Emily teased back.

"Okay look, I promise that I will not go anywhere alone. But you do realize that I can take care of myself, right?"

"I know, but just allow me this one moment to play the worried girlfriend."

"Okay, but I hope you remember this conversation when we are dealing with an unsub who like brunettes."

They landed in Louisville an hour later and were met by Detective Thomas at the airport.

"Welcome to Louisville." Detective Thomas said as he shook Hotch's hand. "I am glad that you are here."

"Glad to help. I am Special Agent In Charge Aaron Hotchner. And this is my team. Special Agents Morgan, Prentiss, Jereau, Rossi and Dr. Reid." Detective Thomas shook each persons hand.

"I am Detective Sam Thomas, please just call me Sam."

"You look familiar, have we met somewhere before?" JJ asked.

"I don't think so." Sam flashed JJ a smile. "I am pretty sure I would remember it if we had." Emily watched in shock as JJ's cheeks blushed. _I cannot believe that we have not even been here for five minutes and this guy is already hitting on her, Emily mumbled to herself as the team turned to leave._ Morgan could not help but laugh at the look that Emily was currently giving JJ, let's just say if looks could kill.

"Jealous?" Morgan teased, as he watched Sam help JJ with her luggage.

"I don't know what you mean?"

"Please. You are totally jealous. If looks could kill Detective Thomas would be dead right now." Morgan laughed.

"Okay fine. Yes I am jealous. I mean look at them."

"Come on you know JJ loves you." Morgan wrapped his arms around her.

"It is not JJ I am worried about." Emily shot a death stare over towards Sam. Morgan could not help but laugh, unfortunately it was loud enough for JJ to hear. JJ turned around and immediately noticed the look that Emily was giving the detective. Morgan went to catch up with Hotch and the others, letting the two women talk.

"Something wrong Emily?" JJ asked, trying not to laugh at how jealous Emily could get. Emily did not say anything. "Just remember that no matter what Detective Thomas thinks, I will be sleeping in your bed tonight." JJ teased.

"As long as you remember that." Emily finally smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

Once at the police station, JJ started to prepare for her first press conference, while Morgan and Emily went to the victims house. Hotch, Reid and Rossi went to the last crime scene hoping to find something that might lead to the unsub. Sam volunteered to stay behind and help JJ prepare, much to Emily's displeasure. JJ was sure that she knew him from somewhere but she could not put on her finger on it and his constant hovering was already starting to get on her nerves.

They all worked well into the night but had not come up with anything useful. They all knew that the clock was ticking. They had less than 24 hours before Christy would be killed and another women would be kidnapped. It was well after 2am when Hotch told them to all go to the hotel and get some sleep.

"Let's all get some sleep. We are not doing Christy any good like this. We all need some sleep." Hotch said as he watched JJ yawn. "Everybody report back here at 8am. Maybe fresh eyes will help."

Nobody protested and they all headed for their hotel.

"This is so nice." JJ commented as she and Emily entered the room. Emily closed the door and looked around with a confused look on her face.

"What is so nice about it? It is just a plain old room."

"I am not talking about the room. I am talking about the fact they we are in the room, together." JJ smiled.

"Well now that you mention it, it does how a good feel to it." Emily teased. "Now if you don't mind, my girlfriend kept me up all night last night and I could really use some sleep." Emily pulled her pajamas out of her bag and began to change.

"Girlfriend, unh? Is she pretty?" JJ asked as she also started to change.

"Beautiful, but sometimes she can be a little too stubborn for her own good." Emily ducked as a pillow came flying at her.

"Funny!" JJ smirked. "Just be glad I am tired or else…"

"Or else what?"

"Or else, I would have to show you just how stubborn I can be." JJ laughed.

"Very funny." Emily said as she and JJ laid down on the bed. Emily pulled JJ close to her and within seconds both women were sound asleep.

The next day the team continued to try and find any evidence they could to try and find Christy. Reid had been studying the case files for over an hour, staring at the crime scene photos.

"Reid you are going to burn a whole in those pictures." Emily commented.

"Something has me puzzled." Reid replied.

"What do you mean?"

"The crime scenes are too perfect. There is absolutely no evidence. Not a hair or a fiber. Nothing that can lead to our killer. So either our unsub is very, very smart or…"

"He works or worked in law enforcement." Emily replied, as if a light bulb had gone off over her head.

"Exactly." Reid replied.

"Have you seen Detective Thomas this morning?" Hotch asked as he and JJ walked into the room. JJ had just given another press conference while Morgan and Rossi were busy handling the new influx of calls.

"No not yet." Emily replied. About that time, Sam came running into the conference room.

"Two joggers just reported seeing a dead body near McNeely Lake Park. We just got a positive ID, it's Christy Applewhite."

"Our unsub had changed his pattern." Rossi said.

"But why? Why now? What has changed that would caused him to break his routine?" Morgan asked, getting only blank stares in return.

"I don't know, but that is what we need to find out. Morgan, you, Emily and Reid, go to the crime scene. JJ, I want you and Detective Thomas to go and tell Christy's parents. David and I are going start working on a better profile of our unsub."

Emily did not like the idea of JJ going anywhere alone with Detective Thomas. She did not like him. There was something about him that made her nervous and it was not just the constant flirting with her girlfriend.

_Flashback…_

_"There is just something about Detective Thomas that I don't like." Emily said as she and JJ started getting ready for the day._

_"Not that again." JJ moaned. "I told you there was nothing to worry about." _

_"I know that, but I still don't like him."_

_"Besides, I know that I know him from somewhere. I just cannot put my finger on it." JJ said as she felt Emily's arms wrap around her from behind._

_"Maybe an old boyfriend?" Emily teased._

_"Seeing as how I have only had two boyfriends, I think I would remember that." JJ laughed. "No, it is from somewhere else. There is something about him though. I just wish that I could place it."_

_Both women finished getting ready and headed to the lobby._

Emily thought about protesting to Hotch, but it was there for first case since it was announced that they were together and she did not want to push it.

Everyone left, while Hotch and Rossi began working on the profile.

"So why now? Why has our unsub suddenly changed his pattern?" Rossi asked.

"For a month his pattern was very exact. What has changed since the last body was discovered?"

"Our involvement in the case maybe?" Rossi asked. Hotch did not reply, he simply picked up his phone and dialed Garcia.

"FBI All Knowing."

"Garcia it's Hotch. Can you please cross reference the members of the Louisville Police Department with members of the team? See if you can find any connection to any of us."

"Sure. It will take a while. That is a lot of names. Do you think this has something to do with you guys?"

"Not sure yet, just it's a hunch."


	9. Chapter 9

An hour later, Morgan, Reid and Emily returned to the station with little new evidence. Rossi started explaining the profile that Hotch and he had come up with when Hotch's cell phone started ringing.

"Agent Hotchner."

"It's Garcia, I ran the names like you requested and did not come up with anything, so I expanded the search to include family members and I got a hit. It's JJ." Garcia was talking so fast that Hotch was having a difficult time understanding her.

"Slow down Garcia. I am going to put you on speaker phone." Hotch put hisphone on the table and motioned for the rest of the team to gatehr around. He was pretty sure he was not going to like what he was about to hear."What about JJ?"Emily her knees buckle sightly at the mention of JJ's name. Reid reached out a hand to steady her.

"11 years ago JJ was attacked and raped by a Chris Thomas." Emily gasped. She could not believe that JJ had never told her about this. "His brother is Sam Thomas. He was arrested and sentenced to 10 years in prison. He was released last year but he committed suicide two months ago."

"So are we saying that Detective Thomas is our unsub?" Morgan asked.

"Yes. It was all part of a plan to get JJ here. He is seeking revenge for his brother." Hotch replied.

"I knew there was something about him." Emily hissed.

"Where is JJ now?" Garcia asked over the phone.

"Shit!" Hotch turned to Emily who was already dialing JJ's cell. "I sent her with Sam. Garcia we will call you back as soon as we know something."

"Okay. Find my girl okay?"

"You know we will." Morgan said and then Hotch closed his phone.

"JJ, its Emily. Are you alone?" Emily asked as soon as JJ answered her phone.

"No, I am with Detective Thomas. I promised you that I would not go anywhere alone, remember?" JJ teased.

"I know you did, but I need you to get away from him. Sam is the unsub."

"Are you sure?" JJ asked, noticing the change in Emily's voice.

"Yes, his brother is Chris Thomas." Emily heard JJ let out a small gasp. "He got out of prison last year but committed suicide two months ago. All of this was a plan to get you here. You have to get out of there."

"Well we are on the highway right now, but we will be back in a few minutes." JJ was trying not to let Sam know that they were on to him. She knew that she could not get to her gun without drawing suspicion so her only hope was to not let him know what was going on and continue talking to Emily as if nothing was wrong.

"Do you know where you are?" Emily asked.

"I am not really sure, but…." JJ stopped talking as she realized that there was a gun pointed at her head.

"I know that you know. So hang up the phone right now." Sam said as he tried to keep his attention on the road and JJ at the same time.

"JJ what's wrong?" Emily was beginning to panic.

"Sweetie I have to go now."

"No, baby, don't hang up the phone. We are trying to track you, don't hang up the phone." Emily could hear Sam in the background yelling at her to hang up the phone. Then she heard the worst sound in the world, the click of a gun hammer being pulled back.

"I really have to go. I love you." Emily could hear the fear in her voice.

"I love you too." Then there was silence.

JJ closed her phone and was greeted with a pistol whip to the forehead and then everything went black.

"Did we get the trace?" Rossi yelled over to one of the techs. He shook his head no. "That's just great." Rossi said as he slammed his fist onto the desk.

"We are going to find her. I promise." Hotch said as he placed his arm around Emily's shoulders. Emily gave quick nod but did not say anything. "Captain White we are going to need everything you have on Detective Thomas." Hotch said turning to the captain of the police department.

"Of course, I will have his personal files pulled immediately."

"Good. Emily I want you to find out everything you can about Chris Thomas. I want details of the attack. Found out when, where, everything. Captain could you put out an APB for Detective Thomas?" The captain nodded. "I want every officer in this city looking for my agent."

A few minutes later, Emily was on the phone with Garcia while the rest of the team was going through Detective Thomas' personal files.

"What can you tell me about the attack?" Emily asked.

"It occurred while JJ was in college. She was walking back to her dorm from the library when Chris attacked her. He grabbed her from behind when she was walking between two buildings. According to JJ he raped her; however, Chris claimed it was consensual. It took the jury less than 6 hours to convict him." Garcia paused before she continued. "Did you know anything about this?"

"No, she never said a thing." Emily felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I cannot believe this is happening again."

"I know, but you have to be strong. JJ will get through this."

"Thanks, Garcia. Can you send us all the information you have about the old case?"

"Sure. Call as soon as you know anything." Emily closed her phone and walked over to the table where the team was busy trying to figure out where JJ was. "Garcia is sending us all of the information we have on the attack." Emily said as she approached the table. "JJ said that she was raped but Chris claimed it was consensual." Emily sat down at the table and began reading one of the files.

"Emily, you remember what we talked about right?" Hotch asked as he could tell how difficult it was for Emily to focus.

"I know. I am trying my best." Hotch reached over and grabbed Emily's hand.

"JJ is strong. She will get through this, we will find her." Hotch gave Emily's hand a squeeze. "But in order to do that I need you to focus. It will take all of us."

"I know that." Emily tried to force a smile. "I am going to see Garcia's fax has come through yet." Emily got up and walked out of the room.

Once outside the room, the tears began to fall. She knew that she needed to be strong and she knew that this is what Hotch meant when he 'that he could not lose two of his agents in a crisis,' but it harder than she expected. She had been standing in the hallway for several minutes when Hotch appeared and pulled Emily into a hug.

"I am sorry Hotch. I…"

"Don't be sorry. I know that you are trying your best." Hotch said as Emily cried into his shoulder. "But I need to you to think about JJ. What would she want you to do? What would she say if she knew that instead of being in there," he pointed at the conference room, "helping find her, you were out here crying?"

"She would probably kick my ass." Emily said through the sobs.

"Exactly." Hotch smiled. "Know go freshen up a bit and when you are ready come back to the table and help us find JJ."

"Thanks Hotch." Emily turned and headed for the bathroom and Hotch smiled.


	10. Chapter 10

JJ woke up with a pounding headache. At first she was not sure what had happened, but all it took was one look around for her to remember. She was in a dark room, with nothing but a bed in it. The room smelled of blood. JJ had no idea how long she had been unconscious, the room had no windows and Sam had taken her watch. She was not even sure time of day it was, all she did know for sure was that she had to get out of there.

Meanwhile, back at the police station the team was frantically searching through every thing they could find to try and find JJ. So far they had not come up with anything useful. They had checked his childhood home, his current home and even his parents home. JJ had been missing for 14 hours and they were still no closer to finding her.

"Maybe we are looking at this wrong." Reid finally said after hours of silence. "If this is about revenge for his brother, maybe we should be looking at places his brother might have lived or frequented."

"Well we have already checked their childhood home and nothing. Chris went away to college and was arrested while there, then he spent the next ten years in prison." Morgan replied.

"I know, but he was released six months ago. Where did he live from the time he got out till he committed suicide? Where did he work? Where did he hang out?" Reid asked the room.

"Call Garcia and have her look Chris Thomas up on the sex offenders list. He would have had to register his residence when he got out." Reid picked up his phone and started dialing Garcia's number as he walked out of the room.

"Garcia said that his address was listed as 8250 Artis Street." Reid said as he came back into the room.

"Do we know who owns the property now?" Rossi asked.

"It is a rental home. After Chris committed suicide the property was turned back over to them. Garcia is contacting the Rental Company now."

JJ heard the door open and her heart began to race. Sam walked in with his and JJ's gun tucked in his belt.

"Glad to see you are finally awake."

"What do you want from me?"

"I want you to suffer." Sam sneered. "I want you to suffer just like my brother suffered." Sam grabbed JJ by the arm. "Your lie cost my brother his life. He went to prison and then he killed himself, all because of you."

"Your brother raped me!" JJ yelled back.

"That is a lie!" Sam pushed JJ up against the wall and grabber her throat with his other hand. JJ was gasping for air as he continued to push down on her throat. She could feel the darkness creeping in again. She fought as hard as she could but he was just too strong. Finally he let go and JJ fell to the ground in a heap, gasping for air. "You have no idea what kind of pain I have in store for you." JJ screamed as his foot connected with her side. She immediately heard the sickening sound of her ribs cracking. She lay on the floor gasping for air as Sam turned and walked out of the room.

"Talk to us Garcia." Morgan said as he put his cell phone on speaker phone. "Please tell me you have good news."

"I am not sure. You are the profilers you tell me." Garcia took a deep breath before she continued. "The All-star Rental Company said that the property was rented to a James Jacobson about two months ago. They could not give me any more details about him because everything was done over the phone."

"James Jacobson?" Reid asked.

"That's right. They said that he paid the first four months in cash and in advance so they have not had any more dealings with him." Garcia said through the phone. "I tried pulling some background information on him and I cannot find anything. It is as if he does not exist. No social security number, no bank accounts, nothing."

"JJ." Emily said almost in a whisper.

"It's going to be okay. We will find her." Morgan said putting a comforting arm around her shoulders.

"No. The initials. James Jacobson. JJ." Emily explained. "It's him. It has to be. That is where he is holding JJ."

"Why would he be so obvious?"

"I am not sure, but I do know that we need more evidence than that. We cannot just go barging into someone's home because they have the same initials." Hotch replied. "Do you have anything else Garcia?"

"Sorry that is all I have. I will continue to look."

"Okay, we will be in touch." Hotch said and Morgan closed his phone.

"Come on Hotch what are the odds that the person who moved into that house would have the same initials as JJ?" Morgan asked.

"Well actually the odds are…" Reid started to respond but was quickly cut off by Morgan.

"I do not need a math lesson right now Reid." Morgan snapped at him. Reid nodded his head and fell silent. "Hey man I am sorry. I did not mean that. I know that you are just trying to help. It's just that it has been," Morgan glanced at his watch, "16 hours now and this is the closet thing we have to a lead. I think that we owe it to JJ to check it out."

"I agree." Rossi stated. "We need to go to the house and talk to this James Jacobson. It might turn out to be nothing but like Morgan said it is all we have right now."

"Fine, but I want everyone in full tactical gear. I don't want any surprises once we get there. If this is the house, Detective Thomas is not going to come quietly." Hotch said as the team headed for the elevators.

Back inside the house, JJ was still trying to catch her breathe. Her broken ribs were making it very difficult to breath. She managed to pull herself off the floor and was now lying on the bed. She struggled to find a position that was comfortable but it was proving to be impossible.

JJ could not believe that this was happening. She had never told anyone, other than her parents about the incident with Chris Thomas and now the entire team would know. Images of that night floated through her head. She still remembered how his hands felt on her body, the way he smelled of tobacco and alcohol and the way he laughed when she screamed. Even though it was eleven years ago and JJ had since put those horrible images deep in the back of her mind, it suddenly felt like it happened yesterday. Tears fell down JJ's cheeks as she relived that night over and over again in her head.

Slowly through the pain and the tears, although she was not sure how, JJ drifted off to sleep, only to be awoken by the sound of the door opening. She jumped to her feet, ignoring the excoriating pain in her side.

"What do you want?" JJ snapped at him.

Sam just stared at her. Something in his eyes told her that she was not going to like what happened next.

"Get on the bed." Sam demanded.

"No!" JJ said as she backed away from the bed.

"I said get on the bed." Sam pulled JJ's gun from his belt and pointed it at her. "On the bed or I will kill you now!" Sam screamed at her.

"Then just go ahead and shoot me." Before JJ had a chance to react she felt the butt of the gun slam against the side of her face. Suddenly everything went hazy and she fell to the ground. The next thing she knew she was on the bed with Sam over top of her. She knew what was coming next but she was powerless to stop it. She wanted to fight but the pain in her head and her side would not let her. Her heart sank as she watched Sam unbuckle his belt. JJ closed her eyes and prayed that help would come soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Twenty minutes later a very satisfied Sam crawled off of JJ and left the room. JJ laid very still afraid that he might come back. After several minutes JJ used every ounce of strength she had left to pull her clothes back on. She was tired, hungry, in terrible pain and most of all she was ashamed. Her mind began to drift to Emily. She felt a tear roll down her cheek.

Little did JJ know, Emily and the rest of the BAU team were pulling up to the house, along with Captain White and several other detectives. While everyone else was getting out of the cars, Hotch turned to Emily and grabbed her hand.

"No matter what happens in the next few minutes, I wanted you to know that I proud of how you handled yourself the last 16 hours. I know how difficult this is for you." Hotch squeezed her hand. "And if you don't want to go in there I will understand. We have no idea what is beyond that door."

"I know, but I want to." Emily replied. "And Hotch, thank you." Hotch gave her hand one more squeeze and they got out of the car.

"Reid, Morgan, Emily, you all go around back and wait for our signal. David and I will go knock on the door and see if anyone answers. Is that okay with you and your men, Captain White?" Hotch asked.

"It is your agent in there, it's your show." Captain White replied.

"Okay let's do this." Morgan, Reid and Emily headed around back, staying out of sight; while Rossi and Hotch headed for the front door.

Hotch knocked on the front door and waited. Nothing. He knocked again. "James Jacobson?" Still nothing.

Down in the basement, JJ heard the faint sound of knocking. Then she heard what she was sure was Hotch's voice. She could hear Sam running around upstairs, probably trying to figure out what to do next. Afraid that they might leave when Sam didn't answer the door, not that she figured he would, JJ took a deep breaths, ignoring the pain and screamed Hotch's name.

"Did you hear that?" Rossi asked.

"Yes I did." Hotch instantly knew who it was. "Everyone move now!" Hotch screamed and within seconds Hotch and Rossi had busted through the front door. They could hear similar sounds at the rear of the house as Morgan, Emily and Reid came charging in.

Having heard JJ scream, Sam ran for the basement. He threw the door open and made a beeline for JJ.

"First floor is clear!" Morgan yelled into the house.

"Second floor clear." Hotch said as he and Rossi came back down the steps. They were all standing in the living room when the basement door flew open. Standing before them was Sam and JJ. Sam had his weapon pressed up against JJ's temple. Emily felt a shiver run down her spine when she saw JJ standing in front of them. She was pale and her face was covered in blood. Within seconds there were five FBI issued guns pointed at Detective Thomas.

"Give it up Sam. There is no where for you to go." Hotch said calmly. Sam started backing into the kitchen.

"Where do you think you are going Sam?" Rossi asked. Out of the corner of his eye he saw two Louisville Detectives taking shelter in the backyard behind a car.

"I am going out there and getting in my car and there is nothing you can do to stop me." Sam smiled. "And this one is going with me." JJ winced in pain as Sam continued to drag her through the kitchen.

"Don't move Sam!" One of the detectives yelled as Sam and JJ reached the back porch. Sam spun around to see two officers pointing guns at him. With his back now turned on the BAU team, Morgan took three quick steps and hit Sam with every bit of force he had. Sam and Morgan went tumbling down the steps and JJ fell to the porch.  
The officers ran over to help Morgan hand cuff Detective Thomas, while Emily ran over to JJ.

"JJ, sweetie, are you okay?"

"I cannot breath." JJ said gasping. Every time she inhaled the pain became more and more intense.

"Hold on, help is on the way." Emily ran her hand down JJ's cheek. "Just hold on."

"Emily, I love you." JJ managed to get out as she felt reality slipping away. It was just too difficult to breathe.

"No JJ, don't say that. You fight, JJ I need you to fight!!" Emily was practically yelling at her. Tears were pouring down her face. "Damn it JJ, fight for me."

Hotch pulled Emily away so that the paramedics could work on JJ. Within minutes they had her loaded into the ambulance. Emily hopped into the back and grabbed JJ's hand.

"We are taking her to University Hospital." The paramedic told Hotch before he closed the doors.

The ambulance pulled away leaving a very silent BAU team behind.

45 minutes later the team arrived at the hospital and found Emily sitting in the waiting room.

"Have they told you anything yet?" Reid asked as soon as he saw her.

"No, they are still working…"

"I am sorry to interrupt," Dr. Malone said as he walked into the room. "But are you here for Agent Jereau?"

"Yes." Emily answered quickly. "Is she okay?"

"I have good news and bad news. Agent Jereau has two broken ribs and numerous bruises and two very deep lacerations on her forehead, as well as a mild concussion. Each one will require stitches, probably about 20-30 apiece. One of the med students is doing that now. The ribs will heal on there own and should not require surgery. All and all she is very lucky. We will keep her over night for observation but she should be able to go home tomorrow. She will have to take it easy though."

"Okay, I assume that is the good news, what's the bad news?" Emily asked.

"When Agent Jereau came in we did a complete evaluation of all of her injuries." Dr. Malone paused, he was slightly afraid of what their reaction would be to the next piece of information. "I am sorry to have to tell you this but it appears that Agent Jereau was sexually assaulted. She has numerous injuries consistent with rape. I am very sorry. I will have a nurse come get you as soon as she has been moved to her room. In the morning we will run the standard tests associated with a sexual assault." Dr. Malone turned and walked out of the room.

"Oh my god!" Emily said as he left.


	12. Chapter 12

A couple hours later a nurse showed Emily to JJ's room. Emily took a deep breath and walked in. JJ was lying on the bed looking out the window and did not even acknowledge that any one had walked in. Emily walked over to the bed and gently took JJ's hand. JJ flinched at the initial contact, causing Emily's heart to break, but soon relaxed into Emily's hand.

"How are you feeling?" Emily asked trying to fight back the tears. JJ did not say anything. "Come on baby talk to me. At least let me look at you." JJ remained still and silent. "I have no idea what you are going through right now, but I want to help you. I want to be there for you. Please don't block me out. I love you." Slowly JJ turned to face Emily, both women with tears in their eyes.

"I am sorry." JJ said almost in a whisper.

"Sorry for what? This is not your fault." Emily sat down on the side of the bed. "Detective Thomas and Detective Thomas alone is to blame. What he did to you was horrible and I know that the recovery is not going to be easy, but I will be there for you every step of the way. I promise." JJ pulled her hand from Emily's.

"No. I don't deserve you." JJ said with a flash of anger.

"Stop it. JJ you listen to me and you listen good. I love you. I love you with all of my heart. I am not going to let this ruin our relationship because I know deep down inside you love me too. We will get through this" Emily picked JJ's hand back up. "I know that you think you are to blame, that somehow this makes you less of a person, but it doesn't. You are still the same wonderful women I fell in love with. You are strong, smart, sexy as hell and one of the best FBI agents in all of DC. You will get through this. I promise!"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, now try and get some sleep. The nurse said that you need your rest." Emily got down off the bed and pulled a chair over, never letting go of JJ's hand.

Several hours later, JJ finally drifted off to sleep. Emily sat there in silence gently rubbing her thumb across the back of JJ's hand.

"Do you think JJ will be okay?" Morgan asked as he and Hotch stood in the hallway watching the two women. "I mean being raped once is bad enough but twice? I cannot even imagine."

"JJ is strong. Stronger then we give her credit for. Plus she has someone to help her through it this time." Hotch said as he pointed at Emily.

"I hope you are right. I don't know what would happen to the team if something ever happened to JJ. She is what holds us together."

"Yes she is, but now it is time for us to return the favor and hold her together." Morgan simply nodded and they both turned and went back to the waiting room.

Early the next morning, Emily woke up to sense that she was being watched. She glanced up and saw JJ staring down at her.

"Good morning." Emily said with a smile.

"You're still here."

"Of course, where else would I be? I told you that I was not going anywhere." JJ gave Emily the teeniest of smiles. Emily knew that it was not much but it was a start.

"Excuse me." Emily looked up to see a nurse walking into the room. "I need to draw some blood to run some tests."

"What type of tests?" Emily asked.

"Just some standard tests we run in situations like these." The nurse replied as she started filling vials with JJ's blood.

"They are going to run a test to see if I have HIV or any other STDs." JJ finally said. "They did it the last time too." Emily nodded, never taking her eyes off of JJ. "They will also run a pregnancy test." A few tears rolled down JJ's face.

"It's okay. No matter what happens, remember that I am always going to be here." Emily gently wiped the tears from JJ's face.

"All done." The nurse said. "We should have the results in an hour or so. Then after that we will get you discharged."

Shortly after the nurse left the rest of the team came in.

"You guys been here all night?" Emily asked as she noticed their disheveled look.

"Of course." Morgan said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "I had to give Garcia hourly updates after all. She sends her love and said that if you ever scare her like that again she will kill you." Everyone but JJ laughed. "How are you doing?"

"I just want to go home."

"The plane is fueled and ready. As soon as you are discharged we will be out of here." Hotch said.

"I went and got you some clothes JJ." Reid said as he held up a small bag. "And I packed up all of your things, I hope that is okay?"

"Thank you Reid." Emily replied.

They sat around and talked for a while, before the team left to pack. Not long after they left Dr. Malone came into the room.

"I have your test results Agent Jereau and I am pleased to say that the STD's and the HIV test came back negative."

"But…" JJ asked noting the strange look on his face.

"The pregnancy test, however, came back positive."

"What?" JJ immediately began to cry.

"I am sorry but you are pregnant. Obviously there are options and I will have a nurse bring you all the relevant information with your discharge papers. You will need to follow up with personal doctor to have your stitches removed in seven days and just remember to take it easy. Right now your ribs do not need surgery but too much movement could change that." Dr. Malone turned to leave, but he stopped when he reached the door. "I hope everything works out for the two of you. Here is my card if your doctor has any questions." He handed his card to Emily. "Good luck."

After he left, Emily turned to JJ who had tears pouring down her face.

"What am I going to do?" JJ asked through the tears.

"We will figure this out." Emily said as she pulled JJ in a gentle hug.


	13. Chapter 13

Five hours later the entire team was on the plane headed back home. JJ was asleep on the couch, much to Emily's relief. It had taken her almost two hours to calm her down after she found out she was pregnant. Emily had no idea what JJ were going to do, but she knew that she would support JJ no matter what her decision was. Both agreed that they would not tell the team until it was necessary, but Emily knew that keeping it from Garcia was easier said then done.

Three weeks later…

It was Sunday and Emily had woken up early. Not wanting to wake up JJ she quietly got out of bed and headed downstairs. She went out and got the paper and then made herself some coffee. Since it was a nice, warm summer morning, she headed out to the back deck. She sighed as she noticed a huge baby sale at one of the local stores. Neither one of them had talked about the baby since they had found out. Emily wanted to, but she did not want to push it. It was JJ's decision.

Emily was still reading the paper, when she heard JJ open the door.

"There you are." JJ said.

"Good morning." Emily smiled. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Still sore, but a little better." JJ walked over and sat down on the chair next to Emily. Emily frowned as she watched how much it hurt JJ to sit down. She would do anything to take the pain away. "I have been doing some thinking."

"Thinking about what?" Emily asked as she sat the paper down.

"About the baby." JJ paused as she placed her hand over her stomach. "What would you say if I said that I wanted to keep it?"

"I told you I would support you no matter what you decided. If you decide that you want to keep it, then that is great." Emily smiled. Deep down inside she had been hoping that JJ would decide to keep it.

"But not four weeks ago, you said that you were not ready for kids." JJ reminded Emily.

"I know that, but if this is what you want then it is what I want too. So is this what you want?"

"I know that it will be hard. I mean what will I say when they are old enough to ask about their father?" JJ frowned, "but I really do want this."

"Then it looks like we are going to have a baby." Emily walked over and kneeled beside JJ and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips. Emily then placed one of her hands over top of JJ's which was still resting on her belly. For the first time in three weeks, JJ smiled. A real smile. They were going to have a baby. Now came the hard part, telling the rest of the team. "You know Garcia is going to freak out right?"

"Garcia? What do you think Morgan is going to do?"

"I have an idea, why don't we invite the team over next weekend, baring we are not out of town, for a cookout and we can tell them then?" Emily suggested.

"Sounds good."

The next weekend came and fortunately the team was not out of town. They had all been looking forward to the cookout. It gave them all a chance to visit JJ and see the house. Emily did not mention anything about the baby. She wanted it to be a surprise for the whole team, though she was pretty sure Garcia knew something was up.

By five the entire team had arrived at Emily and JJ's house. Garcia, having already been there several times, gave the guys a tour of the house, while Emily was finishing up in the kitchen. JJ was already outside relaxing in the sun.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Emily asked as she came outside carrying a rather large plate of hamburgers.

"Pretty good. Do you need any help?" JJ asked, even though she knew Emily would not let her do anything.

"No, I've got everything under control." Emily said as she placed the burgers on the grill. "Garcia is giving the guys a tour of the house and then Morgan is going to finish up the burgers." Emily gave JJ a smile.

"Thank you." JJ smiled back. "Thank you for everything. I am not sure I could have gotten through this without you." Emily leaned over and gave JJ a kiss.

"You don't have to thank me. I will always be there for you." Emily gave JJ another kiss, just as the rest of the team came out of the house.

"There you two are." Garcia said as she led the guys to the backyard.

"Hey JJ, how are you feeling?" Hotch asked sitting in the chair next to her.

"Not too bad. Still pretty sore but the doctor said that I should be able to return to work in a couple weeks."

"That is good to hear. Now if we can only keep from having a case for that long, none of us will have to give any press conferences." Hotch and Morgan laughed, while Reid groaned as he thought back to the last press conference he had given.

"You have a lovely home." Rossi said as he sat down.

"Thank you." JJ smiled.

"This is a pretty nice neighborhood." Morgan said as he worked on the burgers. "I thank maybe Hotch has been holding out on me, because I know what I make and it would not even cover the insurance on a place like this."

"Well it helps when you have two incomes." Garcia said with a wink. "With our combined incomes I am sure we could get a place like this." Garcia teased.

"Whenever you are ready hot stuff." Morgan teased back. "Seriously guys, if you don't mind me asking, what kind of payments do you have on this place?" Emily immediately began to blush. "What?"

"Well actually, we don't have a house payment." JJ replied.

"How is that possible?" Reid asked. JJ shot a look over to Emily and smiled. Then, like a light bulb went off over his head, Morgan realized what JJ was saying.

"Damn girl. I knew that you had money, but you seriously bought a house and paid cash for it?" Morgan teased Emily.

"It was a gift." JJ smiled, causing Emily to blush even more.

"A gift from whom?" Reid asked. JJ pointed at Emily.

"You bought JJ a house?" Morgan was stunned. "All you bought me for my last birthday was watch."

"First of all it was a Rolex and second of all I am not sleeping with you." Emily said sharply, too which everyone laughed. "Can we please change the subject?" She looked at JJ and JJ took that as a sign that it was time to tell everyone their big news.

"Well I actually have something that I need to tell you all." JJ said, suddenly very nervous.

"What is it?" Garcia asked concerned.

"Wow this is harder than I thought." JJ said as she glanced around at her friends staring back at her. "Well here goes, Emily and I are going to be parents. I am pregnant." The team sat there in silence, not really sure what to say. "Okay I know what you are thinking, but it is okay. I have given it a lot of thought I want to do this." Emily walked over and put her hand on JJ's shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Hotch asked.

"Yes, I am sure. This is what I want." JJ looked up at Emily and smiled. "This is what we want." Once the rest of the team realized that this was good news, they all began to smile.

Garcia jumped up and gave Emily a huge hug.

"Okay Garcia, I cannot breathe." Emily said, as Garcia continued to squeeze.

"Oh sorry." Garcia said as she let go. "I am so happy for you two. This is so exciting. I am going to be an aunt."

"Actually," Emily looked down at JJ, "we were hoping that you and Morgan would be the baby's god parents." Garcia screamed and pulled Emily into another hug. Morgan walked over and placed a kiss on JJ's cheek.

"I think I can speak for Garcia," Morgan said laughing at the sight of Garcia jumping and down, screaming with Emily still wrapped up in a hug, "and say that we would honored."


	14. Chapter 14

7 and ½ months later…

A very pregnant JJ was lying on the couch watching a movie. Her due date was still two weeks away but she was already on maternity leave. Currently the team was out of town working on a case and JJ had the whole house to herself. Garcia had been by to visit several times, but JJ still missed Emily. She was hoping that she would be back soon. The last thing she wanted was to go into labor while she was out of town. JJ was pretty sure Emily was more excited about the baby then she was. Not to say that she was not excited, but then again she was the one who had to go through the delivery. Even thought hey had decided to not find out the sex of the baby, they already had the room done and now they were simply waiting. JJ's parents had been up to see them several times and were already making plans to return as soon as the baby was born. It was their first grandchild after all.

JJ cell phone began to ring and from the ring tone she immediately knew that it was Emily.

"Hey." JJ said as she answered the phone.

"Hey yourself." Emily paused before she continued. "I guess since you did not call me, you are not watching TV?"

"No I am watching a movie, why what happened?" JJ turned the movie off and flipped over to the news channel. There was a breaking news story about the conclusion of an FBI standoff in Ohio. Apparently the unsub barricaded himself inside his house and shooting wildly out the front window. The next image showed them bringing the unsub out in a body bag. "Is everyone okay?" Then, before Emily had a chance to answer, she heard the reporter state that 'FBI SSA Emily Prentiss was wounded during the standoff and was taken to Memorial General for treatment.' "YOU WERE SHOT?" JJ screamed through the phone.

"JJ clam down. Remember what the doctor said about stress and the baby?"

"Screw the doctor, you were shot! Are you okay? How bad is it?"

"Well since I am talking to you I am obviously okay and it was just a flesh wound in the arm. I am fine. The doctor said that there was no permanent damage."

"You better not be lying to me."

"Why would I lie to you? I promise you that I am fine. If I wasn't do you honestly think they would have let me use my cell phone?"

"I guess not, but still you were shot." JJ was trying to relax, but the image of Emily covered in blood kept flashing through her head. "Is everyone else okay?"

"We are all fine. How are you feeling?"

"A little stressed right now thanks to you," JJ mumbled. "Honestly, I feel like a beached whale. Plus my back is killing me."

"It won't be long now. Just two more weeks." Emily smiled at the thought that in two weeks they would be parents. "We have to finish some paperwork and then we will be heading home. And guess what?"

"What?"

"The doctor told me to take it easy the next couple weeks, so I have the next three weeks off. So you don't have to worry about me not being there for the birth."

"Three weeks off. That is great. Of course I would have rather you just used vacation like everyone else in the world." JJ teased.

"We get vacation?" Emily joked.

"Okay you have a point."

"I will call you when we land. I love you."

"I love you too. See later tonight."

Two hours later JJ stood up to go to the bathroom when she felt a strange, warm sensation on her legs. She looked down and started to panic. She quickly dialed Garcia.

"FBI Goddess."

"Garcia, my water just broke." JJ screamed into the phone.

"Are you serious? Are you having contractions?"

"No not…" Suddenly JJ had a contraction. It hit her like a ton of bricks and she screamed into the phone. "I am now!"

"Okay sweetie I am on my way."

"I need to call Emily." JJ half cried half screamed into the phone.

"They are already in the air. She will not have her phone on, but you can leave her a message."

"She is going to miss it."

"It is a short plane ride from Ohio, I am sure she will be back in time." Garcia jumped into her car and pulled out of the parking lot. "I will be there soon."

"Okay" JJ hung up from Garcia and then dialed Emily. She waited for the beep and then left her a message. "Hey sweetie it's me. My water just broke. Garcia is on her way to take me to the hospital. I really hope you get there in time. I love…" JJ screamed as another contraction hit, "you." JJ closed her phone and hoped the Garcia hurried up.

Two hours later, the team landed at the airport. Emily pulled out her phone and turned it on. She noticed that she had ten missed calls from Garcia and one from JJ.

"Emily? Everything okay?" Morgan asked when he saw Emily's face. Emily did not say anything as she dialed her voice mail. Morgan watched the color drain from Emily's face as she listened to her voice mail. "Emily?"

"JJ is in labor." Emily said rather calmly.

"Oh my god!" Morgan turned to the rest of the team. "JJ is in labor."

Within minutes the team was at the hospital. They found Garcia in the waiting room. Emily quickly went off to find JJ's delivery room. She walked in just as that doctor was telling her to push. JJ smiled when Emily walked in. She had made it, just barely but she had made it.

The team sat nervously in the waiting room waiting for news. A short time later, Emily came running down the hallway.

"IT'S A GIRL!" She screamed as she threw her one good arm around Morgan.

"Softball it is then." Morgan teased.

"Better not let JJ hear you say that, I am pretty sure she already has her signed up for youth soccer." Emily laughed.

"Congratulations mom!" Hotch said. They all took there turns giving Emily a hug.

"How is JJ?" Garcia asked through tears.

"Doing great." Emily said.

"She up for visitors?" Reid asked.

"Of course, plus you need to meet the newest member of the team." Emily said as the team headed down the hallway. Emily smiled when she walked into room and saw JJ holding their daughter. "Brought back some visitors."

"Hey everyone, I would like you to meet Amanda Jereau Prentiss, AJ for short." JJ said smiling.

_Flashback..._

_Emily stood at the foot of the bed and watched JJ hold the now sleeping little girl. It amazed her she could love someone she had only known for a few short minutes so much._

_"Our daughter still needs a name." _

_"Our daughter. I really love how that sounds." JJ smiled._

_"I know what you mean." Emily walked over to the side of the bed and placed a gentle kiss on the little girls forehead. "So what are we going to call her?"_

_"I like Amanda." JJ replied_

_"Amanda Jereau. AJ. I like it." Emily smiled. _

_"Actually I was thinking about Amanda Jereau Prentiss." JJ paused as she waited for Emily's reaction._

_"Are you sure? I mean wouldn't you rather she have your last name?" Emily asked as she tried to fight back the tears._

_"I love you and I want our daughter to have your last name." JJ smiled. "But I definitely like the idea of calling her AJ." _

_"Amanda Jereau Prentiss it is then." Emily wiped the tears from her face and then she leaned over and kissed JJ. "I love you so much. Thank you for everything."_

"She is beautiful!" Garcia said with tears in her eyes.

"She looks just like you." Morgan said as JJ passed AJ to her god father. "Hey there little one, I am your Uncle Morgan. You are going to be a heart breaker aren't you?"

Emily smiled as she watched the rest of the team take turns holding AJ. She already had them wrapped around her little finger and there was nothing that any other them would not do for her.

THE END

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I hope you enjoyed it!


	15. Chapter 15

A month had passed since AJ had been born and Emily was back at work. JJ still had a month left on her maternity leave and was enjoying spending time with her daughter, but she still could not wait to return to work. However, returning to work meant they would need someone who could watch AJ while they were both out of town. Currently this was a very heated debate between JJ and Emily, one that caused Emily to spend the previous night on the couch.

They had been arguing about what they were going to do for a couple days now. Knowing that they would never find a daycare that would watch AJ while they were out of town, Emily wanted to transfer to another department, possibly even out of the FBI so that she could get a normal 9-5 type job. This was completely unacceptable in JJ's eyes. She was currently replaying the latest fight in her head when her cell phone rang.

"Agent Jereau."

"Hey sweetie, how is my grandbaby doing this morning?" Her mom asked.

"Good to talk to you too mom." JJ laughed into the phone. "And AJ is doing just fine."

"Good and what about you and Emily? Have you figured out what you are going to do next month when you return to work?"

"No not yet. Emily still wants to transfer, but I can't let her do that. She worked to hard to get into the BAU. I will not have her throw her career away for me."

"She loves you JJ and she just wants what is best for her family." JJ knew her mom was right but she did not have to like it. "And I am not just talking about you and AJ; I am talking about your BAU family. From what I heard, you are really important to the team."

"I am just afraid that she will resent me for making her give up her career, a job that she loves, because I got pregnant."

"Sweetie, I don't think that is going to happen. She loves you too much for that." JJ could feel her mom smile through the phone. "Plus I think I might have a solution to your problem."

"Mom if you are about to suggest that I quit and live off Emily's money again then I will hang up right now."

"I think we have already crossed that bridge JJ." Angie laughed. "What if you had some one you could trust that could watch AJ while you are both at work and out of town?"

"Mom what do you think we have been doing for the last couple weeks?"

"What about your father and me?"

"What are you talking about? You and dad live 3 hours away."

"Well your dad is retired now and we want to help, so we have been talking and we have decided move to Washington." JJ was stunned into silence. "That way we can watch AJ and neither you nor Emily have to transfer."

"Are you serious?"

"Of course. There is nothing keeping us here and I want to be able to visit my grand daughter anytime I want."

"Mom I cannot let you all do that."

"Well it is not your decision and we have made our minds. Your father and I are coming up this weekend to start looking at houses."

"I don't know what to say."

"Sweetie, your father and I love you and we want to do this for you. I know we probably don't say it that often but we are very proud of you. I know how much your job means to you and to Emily. I wouldn't want to see either of you give that up, even though it still cares the crap out of me." Angie laughed. "Just promise me that you will be extra careful when you are out in the field. Both of you. I don't want to have to tell my grand daughter that her parents are not coming home."

"I promise mom. But you know, it is not like Emily and I go looking for trouble."

"I know that sweetie, but it still seems to find you. In the past two years you and Emily have both been shot."

"Trust me I remember." JJ joked.

"Well just remember we love the both of you very much and we just want you to be safe."

"We will mom and I love you too." JJ glanced down at her watch and realized that she was going to be late for AJ's doctor's appointment. "Oh crap, mom I have to go. AJ has a doctor's appointment. I will talk to you later. I cannot wait to tell Emily."

"Okay, kiss AJ for me, tell Emily I said hi and we will see you this weekend." JJ closed her phone and wiped the tears from her eyes. She could not believe how lucky she was. She had a supportive family, a wonderful girlfriend, a beautiful daughter and friends who would do anything for her.

Emily was sitting at JJ's desk trying to get through the mound of paperwork in front of her. Since JJ had been on maternity leave, Emily had taken on her job responsibilities. She was quickly developing a new found respect for her girlfriend. Her job was a lot more difficult then she let on.

Emily heard the door to JJ's office open and groaned.

"Go away!" Emily mumbled without evening looking up.

"Fine. I guess your daughter and I will go back home." Emily's head shot up to see JJ standing just inside the door, holding AJ in her arms.

"Don't you even think about it." Emily smiled as she jumped up from her chair and walked over to JJ. She placed a kiss on JJ's cheek before taking AJ from her arms. "This is a pleasant surprise. How was the doctor's appointment?"

"Good. The doctor said that she is right on schedule and the picture of perfect health." JJ smiled as she watched Emily play peek-a-boo with AJ.

"Well that is good." Emily took a deep breath and looked at JJ. "About last night, I'm sorry. It's just that I want…"

"Listen, we both said things that we did not mean. I know that you are just trying to do what is best for us." JJ smiled before continuing. "Besides mom called this morning, she says hi by the way, and I think that she has come up with a solution to our problem."

"Really what would that be? She didn't suggest that you quit your job and live off my money again did she?" Emily laughed as she thought back to JJ's reaction after her mom first suggested it. The eruption on Mount St. Helens had nothing on that night.

"No, something even better. Mom and dad are moving to Washington."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes. They are coming up this weekend to start looking at houses. Mom said that they want to be closer to there grand daughter and they want to help."

"Wow that is just wow." Emily was at a loss for words.

"I know. Mom said that they will watch her while we are at work and when we are out of town."

"That is great. Your parents never cease to amaze me. Have I ever told you how much I love your parents?" Emily said smiling from ear to ear.

Suddenly the door to JJ's office was thrown open, causing both women to jump.

"Why didn't someone tell me my god daughter was here?" Garcia demanded to know.

"Well it is nice to see you too Garcia." JJ smirked.

"Move out of the way." Garcia pushed JJ out of the way and before Emily knew it AJ had been plucked from her arms.

"How did you even know I was here?" JJ asked.

"I have eyes everywhere my dear friend." Garcia said with a smile. "And I do mean everywhere." Garcia gave JJ a wink and JJ immediately blushed.

"You don't mean…" Emily asked, suddenly realizing what she was saying.

"Thought you were safe in the storage closet didn't you?" Garcia laughed as both JJ and Emily turned beet red. "Now if you will excuse me I am going to take my god daughter on a tour of the BAU."

A/N- I know that this is twice now that I have said that this story was complete but I lied again. Sorry. I cannot seem to let this one go. I have a few things in mind that I want to do but any suggestions you might have would be helpful.


	16. Chapter 16

Another four months passed and JJ's parents were officially moved into their new home and JJ was back to work full time. After her maternity leave she did not travel with the team for a couple more months while she waited for her parents to get settled in, but now they were all settled in and JJ was back to traveling with the team. The first time she left with the team had been particularly difficult. It was the first time she had been away from AJ for any extended amount of time and she had been a nervous wreck.

Currently JJ was sitting in the conference room working on paperwork. Anytime JJ's office got too cluttered, or JJ was really stressed out she would retreat to the conference room with a few files. Everyone knew that when this happened JJ was not to be disturbed. Even Emily was not immune to this. JJ would work on a few files and once they were complete she would go to her office, grab a few files and once again retreat to the conference room.

"Excuse me can you tell me where I can find Agent Jennifer Jereau?" A woman asked Rossi as she walked through the door. "I tried her office but she is not there."

"She is in the conference room." Rossi pointed to the room across the bullpen.

"Okay, thanks." The woman walked off.

"I would not do that if I were you. JJ does not like to be disturbed when she is working in there. She won't let you in, I promise." Rossi yelled at the women as she reached up to knock on the door. The rest of team turned there attention to the mystery woman. It was like a train wreck, nobody could take their eyes off of it. A pissed off, still slightly hormonal JJ was not one to mess with.

"Oh she will let me in." With that the woman knocked on the door.

"Go Away!" JJ yelled from the other side of the door. JJ heard the door handle jiggle. "I said go away!"

"Jennifer if you don't open up this door in the next five seconds I will tell everyone out here about that time in college that you…" Almost immediately the door flung open and the woman was pulled into the conference room. The rest of the team looked on in shock, but most importantly they all wanted to know what JJ had done in college to elicit such a reaction from her.

"That was mean." JJ told the woman as she slapped her on the arm

"Ouch!" The woman laughed. "What kind of welcome is that? I haven't seen you in over two years and you slap me."

"Serves you right." JJ smiled then pulled the woman into a hug. "How have you been Amy?

"Good."

"How is LA? Keeping the FBI out of trouble?"

"Well actually I have been transferred back to Washington."

Emily was starting to get a little jealous. It had been over twenty minutes since JJ had pulled the woman into the conference room with her. She could hear occasional bursts of laughter coming from the room. She had no idea who this woman was and for all she knew she could be an ex-girlfriend. She had just got up from her chair to walk over there when the door opened and both women walked out. JJ did not say a word to anyone and walked over to Emily's desk. She picked up a picture of Emily, JJ and AJ and handed it to Amy.

"Oh my god! She is beautiful. She looks just like you." Amy smiled as she looked at the picture. "And you must be Emily? I have heard so much about you." Amy said as she turned to Emily. "It is nice to finally meet you."

"Well it is nice to meet you…" JJ realized that Emily had no idea who this was, so she quickly jumped in.

"Oh, I am sorry Emily, this is Agent Amy Black. We went to college together." JJ smiled. "And Amy this is my girlfriend, Agent Emily Prentiss." JJ said as she put her arm around Emily.

"You mean to tell me your girlfriend of two years, doesn't know who I am?" Amy asked as she slapped JJ in the arm. "Does our friendship mean nothing to you?" Amy pretended to be offended.

"Don't act like you are hurt. I cannot talk about you because every story that involves you would only self-incriminate me as well."

"Okay good point." Amy smiled. Emily had a feeling she was going to like this woman. From behind the woman, JJ heard the men clear there throats.

"Hey guys I would like you to meet Agent Amy Black." JJ said as she turned around. "Amy this is Agents Rossi, Morgan and Dr. Reid."

"Damn JJ if you had told me the rest of your team was this good looking I would have transferred back to DC a long time ago." Amy smiled. Reid immediately turned red and Morgan, being Morgan, winked back at Amy.

"Aren't you married?" JJ said as she glanced over at Amy.

"Details." Everyone in the bullpen laughed.

"How is Andy anyways? What does he think about the transfer to DC?"

"At first he was not happy, but then he got offered the Chief of Emergency Medicine position at American General and suddenly the move was all about him."

"Wow that is great. Why don't we all go out tonight and have a few drinks? Everyone is invited. It will kind of be a welcome back to DC party."

"Sounds good to me." Amy replied.

"Me too, plus I dying to know what JJ did in college." Emily smiled and JJ shot Amy a look of hate. One that said that she better not say anything. The guys agreed that drinks sounded like a good idea too.

"I will call mom and see if she can watch AJ tonight." JJ said already dialing her cell phone.

"Her mom? Since when do her parents live here?" Amy asked Emily.

"They moved here a couple months ago to help us with AJ. They watch her while we are work and when we are out of town." Emily replied.

"Wow I always used to joke that she had the world's best parents but it's like they stepped out of a 50's television show or something."

"I know right?" Emily smiled.

"I remember how nervous she was when she told me she was going to tell them she was gay. I kept telling her they would not care, but she did not believe me. So she dragged me along for moral support and not five minutes after she told them her mom already had someone she wanted her to meet."

"My mother almost passed out when I told her." Emily laughed as she thought back to the look on the Ambassador's face when Emily came out to her.

"So, where is Garcia?" Amy asked Emily, realizing that she had not seen here.

"Right here, who wants to know?" Amy spun around to see Garcia standing behind her. "Amy! It is so good to see you."

"There is my girl." Amy wrapped her arms around Garcia and gave her a hug.

"What are you doing here?"

"I got transferred."

"Transferred to DC or the BAU?" Garcia asked.

"Well…" But before Amy could answer, Hotch walked through the door.

"Agent Black, I see you are making yourself at home. I have some paper work you need to fill out and then JJ can show you around."

"What?" JJ stared at her boss.

"Agent Black is our newest profiler." Hotch smiled back.


	17. Chapter 17

Later that night the team, including Andy, were gathered at a local bar. The beer was flowing and everyone was having a good time. Finally after about an hour, Morgan could not take it any longer.  
"Okay, I cannot take it any longer. I am dying to know what JJ did in college."

"Don't you dare Amy." JJ snapped.

"Oh come on JJ we are all friends here."

"Just remember for every story you have about me I am sure that I have three or four for you." JJ replied with a smile.

"Yeah, but the difference is I don't care." Amy laughed and JJ realized that she was screwed. "Okay well when we were in college JJ and I shared a campus apartment." JJ moaned and covered her face with her hands. "Well one day after midterms we decided that we were going to have a party. What started out as a small party with a few friends wound up being the entire apartment building, which was about 10 apartments. After about a couple hours, we were all a little tipsy, not drunk but feeling good. Out of no where this female police officer shows up and starts trying to break up the party. Of course we where not having it and the officer is getting pissed. She walks up to JJ and starts yelling at her and threatening to arrest her. The next thing I know JJ is kissing her."

"You did what?" Emily asked in amazement. JJ did not say a word and simply nodded that so far the story was true.

"And it was not just a little peck on the lips; no this was a full blown, hot and heavy make out kiss. So anyways, after a few seconds, JJ pulls back with the biggest smirk on her face. I thought for sure she was going to be arrested or at least slapped. I was already trying to figure out in my head how I was going to bail her out without calling her parents. I mean I know her parents are cool, but getting arrested for kissing a cop is probably even a bit much even for them. However, much to my surprise and I am pretty sure to JJ's as well, the officer grabbed JJ by the waist and pulled her into another kiss. The place went nuts. People were screaming and yelling. It was like someone had cancelled classes for the rest of the year."

"That is not so bad JJ. I don't know what you were so embarrassed about." Morgan said after hearing what he thought was the end of the story.

"Oh not so fast. I am not done yet."

"There is more?" Morgan asked.

"So much more. Kissing soon turned in to so much more. Before we knew it JJ and the officer were in a full blown make out session in the middle of the apartment. JJ ripped the officer's uniform off and when I say ripped I mean buttons went flying everywhere. JJ started grabbing at her breasts and it did not take long for JJ's tank top to be pulled off over her head. They were going at it like wild animals, right there for everyone to see. It was like our own little porn show. Finally JJ managed to drag the officer over to one of the bedrooms." Amy smiled, seeming quite pleased with herself. "After they went into the bedroom, we started playing a drinking game. One shot if JJ screamed and two shots if the officer screamed. Needless to same we all got very drunk that night." Everyone at the table burst out laughing. "After two hours we finally quit playing."

"Run out of steam there did you, JJ?" Morgan smirked.

"No we ran out of alcohol." Amy laughed. "They went at it all night. I have never heard so much screaming in all my life. I bet you they had twenty orgasms between them."

"We did not!" JJ defended herself.

"Okay just ten then." Amy replied. JJ's silence clearly indicated that Amy was closer with the second number.

"Ten in one night?" Emily looked at her girlfriend in amazement.

"I would be careful what you say honey, because I have a few stories about you that I think you rather not have repeated." JJ said with a smirk and Emily blushed.

"Oh really like what?" Amy asked suddenly very intrigued.

"This one time…" Before JJ could even get started Emily put her hand over her mouth. Emily could feel her smile under her hand.

"How about a dance?" Emily asked, desperate to change the subject.

"Fine. I am pretty sure Amy already knows most of the stories anyways. We tell each other everything." JJ smiled as Emily grabbed her hand and pulled her towards the dance floor.

"So Amy, you and JJ seem pretty tight." Morgan asked after Amy came back with another round of drinks.

"Yeah, really tight. We have known each other since we were freshman in college." Amy looked out over the dance floor and watched JJ and Emily dance. "I was on special assignment in Paris when she got shot. If it hadn't been for Garcia's constant phone calls I would have probably gone insane. That was the longest five days of my life."

"Don't remind us." Morgan said as he glanced out to the dance floor. He still could not believe how close they came to losing JJ that day.

"Emily seems nice. I am glad that she found someone who truly cares for her." Amy said, changing the subject.

"Yeah Emily is great. She has been really good for JJ." Garcia replied. "They have been through a lot the last two years. I think that it has only made them closer."

"Good. I would hate to have to give her the 'you hurt her and I will kill you speech." Amy joked.

"Don't worry, I have already taken care of that and I think JJ's dad had a similar conversation with her after they moved in together." Garcia stated firmly. "Plus I don't think you have to worry about Emily hurting her. JJ and AJ mean the world to her. Hell, before JJ's parents decided to move her she was going to quit the FBI just to get a 'normal' job."

"Really?"

"Yeah, the fact that Emily was willing to give up her job, that she loves, for JJ should tell you were her heart is." Garcia added.

The rest of the evening went much like the first half had. Amy continued to tell embarrassing stories about JJ and JJ told embarrassing stories about Amy. By the end of the evening everyone's sides hurt from laughing so much.

By the time that JJ and Emily got home they could not keep there hands off each other. They were both relishing the fact that JJ's mom had agreed to watch AJ over night.

"You know JJ, I have a problem." Emily managed to get out between kisses.

"Oh yeah, what would that be?" JJ asked continuing her assault on Emily's neck.

"I am pretty sure that we have never had ten orgasms in one night. I… oh my god JJ." Emily moaned as JJ nibbled on her ear.

"Well I think that is a problem I can help you with." JJ half whispered half moaned into Emily's ear. Emily groaned as she almost came right then and there just from the sound of JJ's voice.

It seemed to take the two women forever to reach the bedroom, but by the time they had, it was JJ – 1 and Emily – 2. It was going to be a long night.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day a very sore and very tired JJ and Emily walked into the bullpen. JJ gave Emily a quick peck on the cheek and retreated to her office. Morgan and Amy could not help but laugh when they watched Emily's pained face as she walked over to her desk.

"Something wrong Emily?" Morgan asked with a smirk.

"You look a little sore there Agent Prentiss." Amy added.

"Very funny!" Emily hissed back.

"I noticed JJ seemed to walking a little slower than normal this morning as well." Morgan pointed out. "What do you think Agent Black?"

"I would have to agree Agent Morgan." Amy replied. "Now what would have two grown women complaining of sore muscles and looking like they have not slept in days?"

"I think that it is safe to say that our resident love birds got a little action last night." Morgan smiled.

"A little? By the looks of them I would say that it was more than a little." By now Emily was smiling uncontrollably. Unable to shake the images of the previous night, Emily could feel her cheeks getting red. "How many Agent Prentiss?" Amy asked.

"How many what?" Emily asked, trying to sound all innocent.

"Oh don't play innocent with me. I have heard stories. I know that you are not prim and proper all the time."

"Really? What kind of stories?" Morgan asked now suddenly very curious.

"We will talk later." Amy smiled giving Morgan a wink. "But right now I want to know how many?"

"I really don't think that it is any of your business." Emily finally said.

"Well you know that JJ is going to tell me so what is the difference?" Emily groaned, because she knew that Amy had a point. So giving in, Emily held up five fingers. "FIVE!" Amy shouted.

"Holy crap Emily, no wonder you can barely walk." Morgan teased. "Who would have thought that sweet and innocent JJ was so wild when it came to sex?"

"You have no idea Morgan. No idea." Emily smiled back. "I am sore in places I did not even know you could get sore."

A little while later, Amy knocked on JJ's door.

"Come in." JJ replied.

"So rumor has it that a certain brunette and a certain blonde got a little freaky last night?" Amy teased.

"I don't know what you are talking about." JJ replied, trying to hide her grin.

"I have already talked to Emily and she already told me." Amy held up five fingers to prove her point.

"She told you?" JJ asked in shock. JJ had a feeling that having her best friend and her girlfriend working in the same place was going to be the death of her.

"Well she knew that you were going to tell me anyways, so it's no big deal." Amy smiled. "So what about you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well Emily said that she is sore in places she did not even realize you could get sore, so I was just wondering if you were feeling the same way this morning."

"A little, but not nearly as bad as Emily." JJ smiled as she held up three fingers.

"Just three? Seems like you got the short end of the deal there."

"Just three? When was the last time you had three in one night?"

"Okay, good point. But still she had five."

"I know I was there." JJ smiled. "And I enjoyed every last minute of it."

"Plus if i remember my first grade math correctly, three and five only make eight. Couldn't make ten?" Amy raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, well I am not 21 any more and we did need to get some sleep. Plus trust me when I say that last night with Emily was million times better than that night with Officer what's her name." JJ could not help but smile.

A couple hours later, they were in the conference room discussing their next case.

"Okay guys, wheels up in two hours." Hotch said as he walked out of the room.

"Hey Amy, Emily and I are going to swing by mom and dad's to say bye to AJ, would you like to join us? I would love for you to meet her." JJ asked as they were all getting up to leave.

"Sure, let me grab my bag from my car and I will meet you in the parking lot."

About twenty minutes later the three women were walking into JJ's parent's house.

"Mom, Dad. It's me." JJ yelled as she entered the house, followed by Emily and Amy.

"Hey sweetheart, I did not know you were going to stop by this afternoon." Angie smiled as she gave her daughter a hug. "And Emily what a pleasant surprise."

"Hi Angie." Emily as she hugged JJ's mom.

"Did you girls have fun last night?" Angie asked with smirk on her face. She could not help but laugh when she saw Emily blush.

"Mom you remember Amy Black right?" JJ asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Of course, how have you been Amy?"

"Good Mrs. Jereau. It is good to see you again." Amy smiled.

"You still out in LA?"

"Actually I just transferred to the BAU. I will be working with JJ again."

"Emily you better watch this one. Trouble seems to follow her." Angie smiled. "And when you throw JJ in the mix and things tend to happen."

"MOM!"

"Well it is true."

"Don't worry Angie I will keep my eye on them." Emily smiled.

"So what brings you girls by in the middle of the afternoon?"

"We are about to leave for New York, so we wanted to say bye to AJ."

"Of course, she is in the den with your father." Angie turned walked towards the back of the house. The women could not help but smile when they saw Tom, with AJ in his arms, explaining the inner workings of Major League Baseball.

"Dad she is only six months old, do you really think she cares about the finer points of a double play?" JJ asked as she took AJ from her father.

"It is never too young to start." Tom smiled. "What brings you all by this afternoon?" Tom asked as he kissed JJ and Emily on the cheek. "Well I'll be, Amy Black. I have not seen you in ages."

"Nice to see you too sir." Amy replied.

"What have I told you about calling me sir?"

"Sorry, old habit."

"Amy has been transferred back to Washington, she is going to be working with Emily and JJ at the BAU." Angie explained.

"Really? That is great." Tom smiled. "But is your boss aware of what happens when the two of you," pointing at JJ and Amy, "are in the same place at the same time?"

"Funny dad." JJ smirked and Emily laughed. _God I love JJ's parents Emily thought to herself_. "We stopped by to say bye to AJ, we are heading out in about an hour. Plus I wanted AJ to meet her Aunt Amy." JJ handed the little girl off to Amy, who could not wait to hold her.

"She really is beautiful JJ."

"Just like her mother." Emily smiled as she took JJ's hand.

"And guys I love the shirt."

"Thanks, it was a gift from the team." JJ laughed as she looked at her daughter's shirt. It was pink oneise that read 'FBI Agent in Training.'


	19. Chapter 19

3 and ½ years later…

"Amanda Jereau Prentiss what have you done with my badge?" Emily yelled from the foyer once she realized that her badge was no longer on the entry table. Emily could hear little foot steps running towards the bedroom where JJ was still getting ready. "AJ get back here!" When the little girl did not respond and only continued towards the master bedroom, Emily decided to follow her. Emily walked into the bedroom just as AJ jumped into JJ's arms. "AJ I need my badge. What did you do with it?"

"AJ what have we told you about playing with our badges?" JJ added as she sat the little girl on the bed.

"That they are not a toy and not to touch them." The four year old replied.

"Exactly, now what did you do with mommy's badge?" Emily asked. AJ shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, well where did you have it last?"

"In my room."

"Well you best go find it." AJ jumped off the bed and took off for her room. As soon as the little girl left the bedroom JJ began to laugh. "It would not be so funny if it was your badge. This is the third time this week. Why is it always mine?"

"I have no idea." JJ said, still laughing.

"Well she better hurry up and find it or we are going to be late for work. Again!" Emily huffed.

"Oh quit your whining." JJ teased. "We still have plenty of time." JJ walked into the closet and pulled out both of their guns from the gun safe. "And worse case scenario I will have mom meet us half way." JJ smiled and handed Emily her gun.

15 minutes went by and finally AJ came running down the stairs.

"I found it." AJ said proudly waving the badge.

"Good now hurry up because we are all going to be late." Emily said as she took her badge and ushered a still laughing JJ and AJ out the door.

They dropped AJ off at preschool and then headed for work. They were walking through the parking lot when they ran into Amy.

"Hey guys." Amy said with a smile. "You running late or am I just really early?"

"Have you ever been early for anything in your life Amy?" JJ asked smiling.

"I was early to my wedding." Amy smirked.

"That was only because I changed all the clocks in your house to read an hour earlier than it was." JJ laughed.

"Oh yeah, that's right." The three women continued their conversation as they walked into the lobby.

"Morning ladies." The security guard at the desk said as the walked in.

"Morning James." Emily replied. "How are you today?"

"Pretty good. How is AJ?" James smiled back.

"She is great. Getting bigger by the minute." Emily smiled.

"They grow up so fast." James smiled back. "I would like you all to meet Chris Duggins." He pointed at the young kid standing next to him. "He is just starting."

"It is nice to meet you Chris." Amy said as she shook Chris' hand.

"Chris these are Agents Jennifer Jereau, also known as JJ, Emily Prentiss and Amy Black. They all work for the BAU." James introduced the three women.

"Nice to meet you." Chris replied as he shook Emily and JJ's hand. Emily let out a chuckle as she watched Chris' face turn red as he shook JJ's hand. She could tell that he was already totally smitten with her.

"Since it is Chris' first day, do you ladies mind showing him your badges? Just so he gets used to seeing them."

"Of course not." JJ replied as she pulled hers out. Chris looked at JJ's, then Amy's and then lastly Emily's. The moment Chris opened Emily's badge Amy began laughing.

"Nice stickers Emily." Amy said laughing. Chris and James were trying to suppress rather large grins.

"What are you talking…" Emily grabbed her badge back from Chris and quickly saw what she was talking about. There must have been ten stickers all over the inside of her badge. Everything from a rainbow to a Dora the Explorer sticker. By this time JJ was laughing. "Again you wouldn't be laughing if this was your badge." Emily replied as the three women walked toward the elevator.

Emily gave JJ a quick kiss on the cheek when they got off the elevator and then JJ turned toward her office. Amy and Emily continued into the bullpen to their respective desks. Emily sat down and set to work on removing the stickers from her badge. This was easier said then done, because thirty minutes later she was still trying to pull stickers off.

"What did she put this on with, super glue?" Emily mumbled to herself not realizing that Morgan had walked up behind her.

"Talking to yourself, Emily?" Morgan asked causing Emily to jump.

"Jesus Morgan, you scared the crap out of me."

"Sorry." Morgan said trying not to laugh. "Something happen to your badge?"

"Yeah, AJ thought it would be nice to decorate it with stickers." She held up her badge and showed Morgan the 3 or 4 stickers that were left.

"Well that was nice of her." He teased.

"Funny Morgan." Emily snapped back. "I just don't know why it is always my badge she takes. JJ's is right there, but she never touches hers."

"It's because my god daughter is like a mini blonde version of you." Emily looked back confused. "Come one Emily, don't play dumb with me. AJ may look like JJ but when it comes to attitude and personality she is all Prentiss."

"You think so?" Morgan was right, AJ looked just like JJ. Right down to the blond hair and blue eyes. There was absolutely no traces of her father any where. Which Emily thanked god for every day. However, Emily frowned at the thought that AJ was just like her in the attitude department, becuase if she was, Emily knew that they were screwed when she became a teenager.

"Yeah, just ask anyone." Morgan smiled putting his hand on Emily's shoulder. "Hey Hotch; who do you think AJ acts more like JJ or Emily?" Morgan asked their boss as he came out of his office.

"Emily." Hotch replied without hesitation. _Well that confirms it, we're screwed, Emily thought to herself_. "Why?"

"Cause, Emily here, wanted to know why AJ keeps taking her badge to play with and not JJ's."

"She took your badge again?" Hotch could not help but laugh.

"Yeah and this time she decided it needed some color." She handed Hotch her badge. Hotch looked at her badge and smiled.

"I remember when Jack was five he took my handcuffs and accidentally handcuffed himself to his bed. He was too scared to tell me because he thought he would get into trouble so he just sat there. I found him some time later in his room, reading, still handcuffed to the bed." Morgan and Emily busted out laughing.

"Well so far it is just my badge she is obsessed with. But I think I will tell JJ we need to start locking our handcuffs up as well." Emily said through the laughter.

A/N- Just a little fun with AJ and Emily, hope you liked it. I thought it was cute. PLease review.


	20. Chapter 20

A two weeks later the entire team was standing outside a warehouse that they had tracked the unsub to. They knew that he was in there with the latest victim. They just hoped that she was still alive. The unsub had been terrorizing Washington DC for two weeks now and had killed four women. Somewhere in the back of Emily's mind she knew that he was not going to go down without a fight.

"Okay here is the plan." Hotch said as he walked towards the group. "Emily, Amy and Morgan will go in the north entrance and search the first floor. Reid, Rossi, JJ and my self will go in the south entrance and work the second floor. DC police will monitor things outside. Everyone understand?"

Emily started to say something but then stopped herself. She wanted to tell Hotch to have JJ stay outside also but she knew that not only would JJ kill her, Hotch would never agree to it. Emily had a bad feeling about this. JJ shot Emily a questioning look. She could tell that something was bothering her. "Okay good. Let's move into position. We go on my mark." The team nodded and everyone headed to their positions. Everyone except JJ and Emily.

"Baby, what's wrong?" JJ asked grabbing Emily's hand as she started to walk away.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Emily said turning back towards JJ.

"Everything will be fine."

"You can't be sure of that. Plus the last time I felt like this I was right. You were kidnapped, beaten and, well… you know." Emily felt her chest tighten just at the memory of it.

"Emily, honey, that was almost five years ago and not everything about that day turned out bad." Emily smiled as she thought back to the day that they brought AJ home from the hospital. Although, it had not been planned, it was perfect.

"I know, it's just you and AJ mean everything to me. I don't know what I would do if something happened to you. Just be careful okay?"

"I promise." JJ gave Emily a quick kiss before she heard Hotch yelled her name. "We need to get into position. See you when this is over." JJ smiled as she turned to walk to the south side of the building.

"JJ?" Emily yelled making JJ turn around. "I love you." JJ's smile grew even bigger.

"I love you too. Now get going."

Emily turned and quickly made her way to where Morgan and Amy were standing.

"Everything okay?" Amy asked as Emily approached.

"Yeah, just nerves I guess." Emily replied.

"She'll be fine." Amy smiled as she gave Emily's hand a comforting squeeze. In the 3 and ½ years she had been with the BAU Amy and Emily had become close friends. You rarely saw one without the other two. JJ's mom had even started referring to Amy as her adopted daughter. A title Amy was more than happy to accept. Although Emily knew Amy was probably right, she could not shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen in that warehouse.

"North Team in position?" Hotch's voice broke Emily from her haze. Morgan answered and all three pulled their guns out. "Alright, good luck, be safe and lets do this."

With that Morgan busted through the door and he, Amy and Emily made their way into the building. They had cleared half of the first floor when they heard yelling and gunfire from the second floor. Emily's heart began to race. Morgan put his hand on her shoulder in a silent request to stay focused. The gunfire stopped and everything suddenly went eerily quiet.

"Everyone get out now!" Was the message that they heard come through their earpieces. It only took them a few seconds to register what Rossi had said before they were all running for the exit. The first thing they teach you at the Academy is that if someone tells you to run, Run! Don't asked questions. Just run. They were still about twenty feet from the door when the whole building shook and then everything went black.

Meanwhile…

JJ rejoined the team and got her last minute instructions from Hotch. Once the North Team said they were ready. She hear him say go. She followed Hotch up the stairs, with Rossi and Reid close behind. They made their way onto the second floor and began a room by room search. They had been in the warehouse about 15 minutes when JJ heard Reid yell freeze. Then the next thing she heard was gunfire and more yelling. She could hear Hotch trying to talk the gunman down. She could see the woman they were searching for laying on the ground. At first JJ thought she was dead but then she saw her head move. While Reid, Rossi and Hotch were focusing on the unsub who was still firing wildly into the room, JJ slowly crawled her way towards the woman. The woman jumped when JJ put her hand on her shoulder.

"Shhh, it's okay I'm with the FBI." Immediately the woman began to relax. "Are you okay?" She nodded her head. "Good. Are you Kathy Greenup?" She nodded again. "I'm going to get you out of here. Are you hurt? Can you walk?" JJ asked.

"I think I can walk." Kathy replied, still laying on the ground.

"Good." JJ continued to shield the woman from the bullets that were flying through the room. "Just do what I say and you are going to be fine." Kathy nodded.

JJ heard a couple more shots and then silence. She looked back over her shoulder and saw the unsub laying on the ground. She sighed a huge sigh of relief. But that is when she heard it. Rossi must have heard it too because before she knew it he was right behind her.

"What is that?" Rossi asked.

"I don't know but I think it's coming from over there." JJ pointed to what appeared to be a stack of boxes. JJ helped Kathy up and Rossi walked over to investigate. He pulled back the sheet and gasp. The timer read 40 seconds and he knew they were screwed.

"Everyone get out now!" Rossi yelled into the radio. Hotch and Reid looked up and saw Rossi running towards them with JJ and Kathy close behind. JJ had a hold of Kathy's hand and was all but dragging her. JJ had just about made it to the steps when she felt Kathy's hand slip from hers. She turned to see that Kathy had fallen. Rossi, Hotch and Reid were already down the steps. JJ turned around and ran back towards Kathy. She felt the building shake and then everything went black.

A/N – I know, I hate cliffhangers too.


	21. Chapter 21

Dr. Andy Black was making his rounds through the ER trying to keep his mind off of the fact that Amy was out in the field. Truth be known, he hated Amy's job. It scared the living daylights out of him. He once asked Tom Jereau how he could stand it knowing that JJ and Emily were out there constantly putting their lives in danger. He told him that he had trust in them. He trusted them to not do anything stupid and to always look out for each other. Andy trusted his wife to do the same but it was the crazy serial killers he did not trust. However, he knew that his wife loved her job and that she was really good at it, so he held his tongue.

_Flashback…_

_"Dr. Black." Andy said as he answered his phone. _

_"Hey sweetie, it's me." _

_"Hey." Andy felt a smile creep across his face. "How is work going?" He could tell things had been tense and it had been a rough couple of weeks_

_"Good. We think we might know where he is holding the latest victim." _

_"Well maybe this will be all over soon than." Andy could tell that Amy was tired. She had not been home much in the last couple weeks and he was pretty sure she had had even less sleep. In the back ground he heard Hotch telling everyone to report to the conference room._

_"I've got to go. I'll call you later."_

_"Please be safe." _

_"I'll be careful." Andy could not help but laugh, because careful was not a word usually associated with Agent Amy Black. _

_"Tell JJ and Emily to be safe as well and I love you."_

_"Will do and I love you too." _

_Andy closed his phone, leaned back in his chair and sighed. There was no way he was going to be able to focus on paper work now, so he got up and headed for the ER. _

It had been over three hours since Amy had called. He was in the break room talking with on of the nurses when the 'Breaking News' screen flashed up on the television.

"We have just confirmed that there was an explosion at the warehouse where the FBI suspected Michael Johnson was holding Kathy Greenup. The FBI's Behavioral Anaylsis Unit tracked Johnson to the warehouse and were believed to have been inside at the time of the explosion." Andy listened to the reporter in stunned silence. _This cannot be happening, Andy thought to himself._ "There is no word on injuries at this time and it is still unclear if Johnson or Mrs. Greenup were in the warehouse at the time. Johnson is accused of killing at least four women and kidnapping Kathy Greenup two days ago."

Andy ran from the break room and headed straight for his bosses office, Dr. Liberty.

"Did you hear about the explosion?"Andy asked as he saw Dr. Liberty coming from his office.

"Yes, isn't that the unit that Amy works for?" All Andy could do was nod. "Andy if you cannot do this than I understand but if you stay than I need you to focus."

"I understand. I am here."

"Good, we are the closest hospital so any of the injured will come here. I want you to take an intern and head to the scene. Set up triage there. I don't know how many victims we are going to have but we need to be prepared for the worst." Andy nodded and turned back towards the ER. "Oh and Andy?" He stopped and turned around. "I hope Amy is okay."

"Me too." And with that Andy took off towards the ER to find an intern.

Across town Hotch was trying to get his bearings straight. He remembered flying through the air but that was about it. He struggled to his feet as he saw the lead detective from the case running towards him.

"Agent Hotchner, are you okay?" Detective Rich Sanders said as he reached him.

"Yeah." Before Hotch could say anything else he heard a moan. He turned around to see Reid laying about five feet away. "Reid, are you okay?" Hotch asked as he kneeled beside him.

"I think so. What happened?" Hotch helped Reid to his feet and gave him a quick look over. Other than a cut on his cheek Reid appeared to fine.

"It was a bomb." Rossi said as he approached them from behind. The three men turned around to see a dirty but otherwise unharmed David Rossi. 'Both of you okay?" Reid and Hotch nodded.

"Any word on the rest of the team?" Hotch asked Detective Sanders.

"I have men going down there to check now." Hotch tried to get Morgan on the radio but all he got was static. "Did you find Johnson or Mrs. Greenup?"

"Johnson is dead. Mrs. Greenup is with…" Suddenly Hotch began to panic. Turning around he realized that JJ was no where around. "Have any of you seen JJ?"

"She was right behind me." Reid said suddenly getting sick at his stomach. "Oh my god, she didn't make it out, did she?"

About that time an officer ran up to Detective Rich and whispered something in his ear.

"Agent Hotchner?" Hotch turned around realizing that he was about to receive more bad news.

"Yes."

"Officer Daniels said that there is no sign of the rest of your team. It appears they did not make it out either." Hotch turned towards the building and looked at the sight before him.

"Oh my god." Hotch said realizing that the may have just lost four members of his team, his family.

A/N- This chapter was getting too long, so i decided to split it up. I promise next chapter will be about what is going on inside the warehouse. I am about half way through so I should have it posted in the next couple days (and maybe tomorrow if my boss is off, just sayin')


	22. Chapter 22

Andy pulled up to the scene and his heart sank. Before him was what was left of the warehouse. On his way there he called JJ's parents and told them what had happened. He told them he would call them back the moment he knew something. He jumped out of the car and quickly scanned the dozens of officers and emergency workers for someone he knew. A little ways away he spotted Hotch. He told Alex, the intern, to stay with the car as he took off towards him.

"Hotch!" Andy yelled. Hotch turned around to see Andy running at him. "Please tell me she is okay."

"I am sorry Andy but Amy, Emily, JJ and Morgan are all still inside." For a moment Andy that he was going to be sick. It was bad enough that Amy was inside but he had no idea how he was going to tell JJ's parents that both Emily and JJ were missing as well. Hotch gave Andy a quick recap of what happened. Andy felt a little better knowing that Amy and Emily were with Morgan but he was terrified for JJ. Andy turned to the detective standing next to Hotch.

"Detective, my name is Dr. Andrew Black. I am the chief of Emergency medicine at American General." Rich shook David's hand. "I brought an intern with me and we are here to set up a triage center."

"Nice to meet you Doc. Detective Rich Sanders." Rich turned back to Hotch. "We have rescue workers working on either end of the building. Based on your description of what happened they all should have been close to the exits." He turned back to Andy. "You can set up triage over there," he pointed to a clearing not to far away."

"Reid I want you to go get that cut cleaned and checked out." Hotch said turning towards Reid.

"I am fine Hotch."

"That is an order Agent Reid." Hotch stated in his best don't piss me off voice. Reid nodded and followed Andy towards his car. Andy already had his phone out and was calling JJ's parents.

Inside…

Morgan felt like he had been hit by a truck. He went to stand up but hit his head on the debris above. He did a quick check of his body and other than a few bruises and a couple small cuts he was fine. He pulled his flashlight off of his belt and set out in search of Amy and Emily. He did a quick scan of the area. He estimated that he was in a room about 20 X 20. There was debris everywhere. He crawled on his hands and knees praying that he would find them both alive. They had been right behind him. Suddenly, over in the corner, something caught his eye. A hand sticking out from under what appeared to be table.

"Amy? Emily?" Morgan yelled as he made his way over. He heard a groan and then saw the hand in question moved. It took all the energy could muster but he was finally able to put the table off and laying underneath it was Amy. "Amy, can you hear me?"

"Morgan?"

"Yeah, it's me. Are you okay?"

"My head hurts." Amy moaned.

"Anything else?" Morgan asked. He wanted to make sure she didn't have any other injuries before he helped her up.

"No, I think that's it." Slowly Morgan propped Amy up against the wall and he began checking her out for other injuries. She had a huge bump on the back and on the front of her head. By the looks of them, Morgan was sure she had a concussion. "What the hell happened?"

"I'm pretty sure it was a bomb." Morgan gave Amy one more quick look over to make sure he did not miss anything. "I need to find Emily. Are you going to be okay by yourself for minute?"

"Yeah." Morgan turned his attention away from Amy and set out to find Emily.

At first Emily thought she was dead. The whole light at the end of the tunnel thing, but then she realized that it was a flashlight. Her side hurt and she could feel blood running down her face. The last thing she remembered was Rossi yelling at them to run in their earpieces and then nothing.

"Emily!" Morgan yelled.

"I'm over here!" Emily yelled back. Morgan spun around and found Emily sitting against a wall to his left.

"Oh thank god. You okay?" Morgan asked as he took a closer look at her head. She had a pretty good sized gash above her right eye, that Morgan was sure was going to need stitches.

"My side hurts. I think I may have a broken rib." Emily whinced as Morgan took part of his shirt and pressed it against Emily's head. "Damn it Morgan that hurts."

"Sorry, but I'm not going to have you bleed to death on my watch." Morgan smiled. "JJ would kill me."

"Oh my god JJ! Do you think they made it out?" Emily's heart began to race.

"I have no idea Emily, but right now we need to focus on getting ourselves out of here. There is nothing that we can do for the others." Morgan squeezed Emily's hand. "I found Amy. She's okay but I am pretty sure she has a nasty concussion. I want you to sit with her and try to keep her awake."

"Okay." Morgan helped Emily to her feet and headed back towards the spot her left Amy.

Meanwhile on the other side of the warehouse JJ struggled to open her eyes. Her whole body ached. She tried to push herself up off the ground but almost as soon as she did she cried out in pain. She looked down at her left arm and seeing how her elbow was facing the wrong direction she was pretty sure it was broken. She managed to get herself into a sitting position. She took her belt off, looped it around her neck and slowly and painfully put her arm into the make shift sling.

Once that was done and the pain subsided her first thought was about Emily. She prayed that she made it out and that everyone else was okay. She could tell that the building was not stable and from what she could gather she was no longer on the second floor.

She heard someone moaning not to far away. JJ pulled her flashlight out and pointed it in the direction of the sound. There she saw Kathy Greenup laying under a bunch of debris.

"Kathy!" JJ yelled as she reached her side. "Can you hear me?" JJ felt for a pulse. It was there but it was weak. Using her good arm, JJ pulled some of the debris away and saw that Kathy had a large gaping wound in her side. Blood was pouring out.

JJ knew what she needed to do and she also knew that it was going to hurt like hell. JJ slipped her arm out of the 'sling' and with her good hand undid her vest. She finally managed to get it off and she sat it aside. Then with tears in her eyes she pulled her shirt over her head. She cried out in pain. It took her several minutes to pull it completely off. JJ took a few seconds for the pain to subside before she pressed the shirt down onto Kathy's side. Kathy still had not moved. Once JJ was sure the bleeding had at least slowed down. She put her vest back on, seeing as how now she did not a shirt on and put her left arm back in the sling. She pushed back down on Kathy's side and prayed that someone would find them soon, because she was pretty sure Kathy did not have much time.


	23. Chapter 23

Outside Alex worked on cleaning and bandaging Reid's cut. Andy was on the phone with Dr. Liberty, giving him an update on the rescue efforts.

Hotch and Rossi were discussing with Detective Sanders and the Incident Commander where the best places to search were. They figured that Morgan, Emily and Amy would more than likely be near the north door. That end of the building suffered the least amount of damage and Hotch was confident that they would find them alive. Or at least that is what he hoped. The south side of the building where JJ and Kathy were took the biggest hit. Hotch could see it in Rossi's face. They both knew that the odds that JJ was still alive were not in their favor.

On the inside Morgan continue to look for a way out. Emily was sitting next to Amy, trying her best to keep her awake.

"I need to you stay awake Amy." Emily said, almost begging.

"Yeah, stay with us girl." Morgan yelled from the other side of the room. "Why don't you tell me a story?"

"A story about what?" Amy asked trying to focus on keeping her eyes open.

"I don't care. Tell me something embarrassing about JJ or Emily for that matter. I don't really care so long as you are talking. If you are talking you are not sleeping." Emily could tell that Amy was trying to process what Morgan had just said. Afraid of what story Amy might come up with, Emily suggested one for her.

"Why don't you tell him about the time that Angie punched that woman in the face?" Emily watched as a small smile appeared on her face.

"Oh that was great." Amy replied.

"Angie hit someone? I have to hear this." Morgan asked in shock.

_Flashback…_

_Angie and Tom had invited JJ, Emily, AJ, Andy and Amy to the 4__th__ of July celebration in DC. They went early and found a nice spot on the mall and prepared for a day of family fun. _

_"Thank you so much for inviting us Mrs. Jereau." Andy said as he helped Angie and Amy unpack the picnic lunch. _

_"You are welcome, but please call me Angie." _

_A little while later JJ, Amy and Andy were playing cards while Emily was trying to their three old daughter how to hold a baseball bat. Tom was busy video taping while Angie finished lunch. _

_"Do you really think that is a good idea, Emily?" JJ asked as she looked up to see AJ swinging her plastic bat. _

_"What do you mean? Would you rather I be teaching her how to kick a soccer ball?" Emily teased. _

_"Funny." JJ smiled back. "I just want you to remember this when she swings that bat in the house and breaks something." _

_"Angie?" A high pitched squeaky voice yelled from a few feet away. Angie looked up and moaned. It was Linda Cole, their annoying neighbor from down the street. She was the neighborhood gossip and Angie could not stand her. Angie made a point to avoid her at all costs. She was pretty sure she had not said more that ten words to her the entire time they had lived in DC. _

_"Hey Linda." Angie replied nicely._

_"Is this the family?" _

_"Yes, Linda I would like you to meet my daughter JJ." JJ gave a slight wave. "And that is my adopted daughter Amy and her husband Andy." Angie gave Amy wink when she said 'adopted' and Amy smiled back. _

_"Nice to meet you." About that time AJ came running over to JJ followed quickly by Emily._

_"Of course you know my grand-daughter AJ and that is my daughter-in-law Emily." Emily could not help but smile when she said daughter-in-law. _

_"I didn't know you had a son?" Linda asked shocked. _

_"I don't."_

_"But you said…oh I see. She is one of those." Linda replied looking squarely at JJ._

_"One of those what?" Angie snapped back._

_"You know what I am talking about." _

_"I am sorry but I don't. My daughter is smart, beautiful and brave, as is Emily. I fell blessed that my daughter found someone who loves her for who she is and they are BOTH great mothers." Angie said with fire in her eyes, proudly defending her daughter and Emily. _

_"I don't know how you stand it and to bring an innocent child into the mix. Despicable!" By now Emily was pissed. It was one thing to talk about JJ or herself but to talk about their daughter was down right wrong. Emily made a bee line for the lady and was about two feet away when Angie turned around to stop her. _

_"Don't Emily." Emily stopped and then before she knew what was going on Angie turned back around, "Allow me," and punched Linda right in the face. _

_Amy jumped up and grabbed Angie by the arm and pulled her back. _

_Linda grabbed her nose, which was bleeding everywhere. Even from where he was sitting Andy could tell it was broken. _

_"I think you owe my daughters an apology." Angie said plainly. Linda did not say a word and simply walked off. _

_"Wow, Mrs. J that was possibly the most amazing thing I have ever seen." Amy said as she patted Angie on the back._

_"Yeah that was awesome." Emily smiled. _

_"Dad, please tell me you got that on tape?" They all turned to see Tom, with the video camera still in his hand._

_"Every last second, JJ, every last second." _

"Wow remind me never to piss off JJ's mom." Morgan laughed when Amy finished the story.

Morgan had since give up his search for a way out and was now sitting beside Emily. There was no way out, they were going to have to come to them.

"Tom still has a copy of the tape somewhere. When we get out we will show it to you." Amy replied.

A few minutes later Morgan heard someone yelling his name. At first he thought he was imaging things but than he heard it again.

"In here!" He yelled back as he jumped up.

"We found them!" One of the rescue worked yelled and Hotch was pretty sure his heart skipped a beat. One by one he watched as Emily, Amy and Morgan emerged from the rubble.

Andy felt his heart began to pound when he heard the rescue say that they had found him. He ran over to the area and waited. First Emily came out being helped by one of the workers and then Amy who was being helped by Morgan. Immediately tears formed in Andy's eyes. It was possibly the happiest moment of his life.

A/N- I totally loved the idea of JJ's mom standing up for her daughter!! Please review. I should have the next chapter up in a couple days.


	24. Chapter 24

"Alex go check on Agent Prentiss." Andy yelled to Alex as he run towards Amy and Morgan.

"I'm fine." Emily said.

"Let him look at you Emily." Andy yelled back as he reached Amy. "Oh my god Amy, are you okay?" Amy collapsed into his arms with tears in her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure she has a concussion. We made sure she stayed awake." Morgan answered for her.

"Thanks Derek." Andy helped his wife to the back of an ambulance. Once she was seated he began a more detailed examination. "Are you sure you're not hurt any where else?"

"No it's just my head." Amy replied. Amy looked over Andy's shoulder and saw Morgan talking with Hotch, Rossi and Reid. She could see Emily fighting with Alex, who was determined to check her vitals. "I am fine honey, really."

"I was so scared." Andy looked into Amy's eyes. "I thought that I had lost you."

"Just a little bump on the head." Amy said with a slight smile. "How is everyone else?"

"Hotch and Rossi are fine. Reid had a small cut on his cheek. They made it out before the explosion occurred."

"What about JJ?" Amy asked quickly. She noticed how his demeanor changed and she knew something was wrong. "Andy tell me."  
"They haven't found her yet."

"Oh my god, Emily is going to freak." About that time Andy heard Alex yelling for him.

"I will be right back and then we are getting you to the hospital." Andy gave Amy a quick kiss on the cheek and headed towards Alex. "What's wrong?"

"She won't let me look at her."

"Andy tell him I'm fine. I need to know what is going on. Where's JJ?"

"Emily let him look at you and you're not fine. That cut is going to need stitches."

"And I think she has a broken rib as well." Alex replied.

"Where the hell is JJ?" Andy just looked at her. "Damn it tell me!"

"We haven't found her yet." Emily turned around to see Hotch standing in front of her.

"WHAT?? How did you all make it out and she didn't? She was with you!" Emily screamed as her eyes filled up with tears.

"We thought she was right behind us." Reid answered. "I'm so sorry Emily."

"We are going to find her, I promise." Hotch added as he pulled a crying Emily into his arms.

"Emily we need to get you to the hospital." Andy said as she watched her wince in pain.

"I am not leaving until we find JJ." Hotch was about to order her to go but Emily cut him off. "Hotch please don't make me go. I have to stay." Hotch could see the fear in her eyes and it broke his heart. Hotch turned to Alex and Andy.

"Give her something for the pain and patch her up the best you can, she stays." Hotch told them.

"Fine." Andy said in defeat. "Alex I want you to stay here. I am going back to the hospital with Amy. As soon as she is checked in I will come back. I want you to watch Agent Prentiss closely. If she so much as yawns or blinks funny you bring her to the hospital immediately."

"How do you suppose I do that?" Alex asked knowing full well that the woman in front of him, even at 50 percent, could probably kill him.

"You say the word and I will throw her over my shoulder if I have too." Morgan replied.

"Are you sure you are okay Derek?" Andy asked

"Yeah."

"Okay but as soon as this is over I want all of you at the hospital getting checked out."

"Will do doc." Morgan replied. "Now go take care of Amy."

"Call me the minute you find JJ." Andy made his way back over to the ambulance where Amy was sitting and a few minutes later they were on their way to the hospital. Andy made another quick call to JJ's parents and gave them another update. They were relieved to hear that Amy and Emily were okay but terrified that JJ was still missing.

JJ had no idea how long she had been trapped, but it felt like an eternity. She kept pressure on Kathy's wound and slowly the bleeding was stopping. JJ was not sure how much blood she had lost but she knew that it was a lot. Suddenly Kathy began to shake violently and JJ struggled to hold her still with just one arm. Then just as quickly as it started, it stopped. JJ searched for a pulse but it was gone.

Ignoring her own pain, JJ began CPR.

"Come on Kathy. Fight!" JJ begged as she continued with the chest compressions. "Damn it, breathe!" Finally after about 10 rounds, Kathy coughed and opened her eyes. "Welcome back." JJ went back to putting pressure on Kathy's side.

"Ouch!" Kathy moaned.

"Sorry. We need to control the bleeding. You have already lost a lot of blood."

"Who are you?" Kathy struggled to ask.

"My name is JJ. I work for the FBI."

"Johnson?" Kathy asked weakly.

"He is dead. The warehouse you were in exploded. Hence where we are now. But we are going to get out of here I promise." JJ hoped she did a better job of convincing Kathy of that, then she did herself.

Two hours passed and still there was no sign of JJ or Kathy. Emily was getting more and more nervous by the minute.

"Any news?" Andy asked as he arrived back at the scene.

"No not yet. They found the unsub's body, but still no JJ." Morgan answered. "How is Amy?"

"She has a serve concussion, but she should be fine. You did the right thing keeping her awake. If she had fallen asleep she might not have woken up." Morgan patted Andy and the back and smiled. Nothing else needed to be said. "How is Emily holding up?"

"She is scared to death."

"I know the feeling."

Kathy drifted back off to sleep and finally JJ was able to stop the bleeding. With the bleeding stopped JJ made her way to around the small space they were in searching for a way out. The area they were in was not much bigger than a bathroom so it did not take long for JJ to realize that they were going to have to wait for the rescue workers.

"JJ?" She heard Kathy ask.

"Yeah?"

"How much longer?"

"Soon I hope. Real soon."

JJ leaned up against the wall and carefully adjusted her arm. By now it was three times it's normal size and completely black and blue. JJ closed her eyes briefly and thought about Emily. She could not help but smile as Emily's face appeared before her.

"What are you smiling at?" Kathy asked trying to make herself stay awake.

"My girlfriend."

"Tell me about her."

"Excuse me?" JJ asked opening her eyes.

"Tell me about her. What's her name? What does she do? We are not going any where. I cannot move and I think we could both use the distraction."

"Okay, well her name is Emily Prentiss and she works with me at the FBI. Actually she was at the other end of the building when the bomb went off. I don't know if she made it out or not."

"I am sure she did." Kathy paused, she could see the pain in JJ's eyes. "How long have you been together?"

"Almost 6 years. We have a little girl named AJ, she is four." JJ smiled as she thought of her daughter. "She may look like me but everything else about her is all Emily. I love them both so much. All I want to do right now is hold my little girl, hug Emily and never let go." Kathy started to speak when JJ held up her hand. "Shh. I think I heard something." Both women when silent. Then JJ heard it again. "Hey we're in here!" JJ yelled and started banging a bust pipe with her flashlight.

"I think we've found something!" Emily heard one of the workers yell. "We can hear metal clinging!" Emily immediately began to cry, as she prayed that it was JJ.

A/N - Please review


	25. Chapter 25

Emily heard them yell for the medics and she felt her heart sink. Then when she saw them carrying Kathy Greenup out and not JJ, her heart sank even more. However, a few minutes later she saw it. A slight glimpse of blond.

"JJ!" Emily yelled as she ran towards her, ignoring the pain in her side. JJ looked around and finally saw Emily running towards her. JJ felt her heart skip a beat. Emily was alive. Emily threw her arms around her and JJ cried out in pain. "Oh my god, JJ. I'm so sorry." Emily jumped back staring at JJ's arm.

"I'm okay." JJ said slowly, once the pain ceased. "You okay?" JJ asked after noticing the bloody bandage on Emily's forehead.

"Much better now." Emily smiled. "I was so scared."

"You okay JJ?" Andy asked as he walked up to the two women. Andy sent Alex with Kathy and now set his attention on JJ and Emily. "Wow that looks really bad. We need to get you to the hospital. Both you!" Andy said looking squarely at Emily. It was at this time that JJ noticed that Emily was favoring her right side.

"What are you not telling me? JJ demanded to know.

"Your stubborn ass girlfriend, here, refused to go to the hospital, even though I'm pretty sure she has a concussion, at least one broken rib and that cuts needs stitches." JJ shot Emily a death stare.

"Don't look at me like that. I was not going anywhere until I knew you were okay. I thought that I'd lost you tonight." JJ watched as tears fell down Emily's face.

"Me too." JJ said softly as she pulled Emily into a gentle hug, careful of her arm. "But we're both going to be okay."

"I swear to god JJ, next time I have a bad feeling about something I am handcuffing you to your desk." Emily said as a few remaining tears fell.

"Whatever you say, honey." JJ smiled as she wiped the remaining tears from Emily's face. "What about everyone else? Are they okay?" JJ asked as Emily, JJ and Andy walked towards the nearest ambulance.

"Amy has a pretty nasty concussion, but everyone else appears to be okay." Andy replies as the reached the ambulance. "I have been giving regular updates to your parents. They're going to be very happy to hear you're okay. Do you want to call them or do you want me too?"

"I'll call them. Can I borrow your phone?" JJ replied as the EMT's took both hers and Emily's vitals. Andy handed her his phone and JJ dialed her parents.

"Hello?"

"Mom, it's me."

"Oh my god, JJ you're alive!." Angie practically screamed into the phone. "We were so worried. Are you okay?"

"I am pretty sure my arm is broken." Emily could not help but laugh, because 'pretty sure' was an understatement. "Emily and I are on our way to the hospital now."

"Your father and I will be right down, we will get the neighbor to watch AJ."

"Can you bring her with you? It's just, I really need to see her."

"Sure thing sweetie. I love you so much. Both of you. We will see you soon."

"Love you too mom." JJ closed the phone and handed it back to Andy.

"Were all set." The EMT said to Andy.

"Okay, I will see you two at the hospital" Andy closed the ambulance door and it pulled away.

Andy turned around to see Hotch standing to far away staring at the scene in front of him.

"Hey, Hotch. Where is the rest of the team?" Andy asked as he walked up to him.

"I sent them to the hospital to be checked out like you requested." Hotch said never turning around.

Both men stood there staring at the warehouse, or what was left of it, for several minutes.

"I can't believe how close I came to losing them today." Hotch finally said breaking the silence.

"They're going to be okay Hotch." Andy said putting his hand on Hotch's shoulder. Andy could tell that Hotch was struggling with his emotions and he felt for the leader. The BAU was like a family to Hotch and today had really scared him.

"I know, but I was the one that made the call. I was the one that almost got my team killed."

"Come on Hotch, you know those guys would follow you to hell and back if it meant saving someone's life. You did what you thought was right and I am pretty sure no one is going to blame you for that."

"I'm just not sure I can do this any more." Hotch sighed.

"You can't quit Hotch. The team needs you." Hotch finally turned to face Andy.

"How can you say that when not three hours ago you didn't even know it Amy was alive?"

"Because, like Mr. Jereau told me once, I trust my wife and Amy trusts you. I trust you with my wife's life. I am not stupid Hotch, I know the risks of this job, but Amy loves it. The only thing that gets my through the day when I know she is in the field is knowing that there are six other people out there, that I trust, with her." Hotch nodded his head in understanding. "Good now lets head to the hospital and get you checked out."

At the hospital Emily was sitting on the edge of JJ's bed, waiting for her to return from x-ray. A med student had just finished putting a bandage on the cut on her forehead, which required twenty stitches. Luckily she did not have a concussion but she did have one broken and three bruised ribs.

Morgan, Reid and Rossi had already been checked out and were sitting in the waiting room awaiting news on JJ. Morgan had already been up to see Amy, who by now was all checked into her room. Amy was relived to hear that JJ okay, but she said that she would only fell better once she saw JJ for herself. The doctors told Rossi that Kathy was in surgery but should make it.

"Uncle Derek!" AJ yelled as she wiggled her way out of Tom's arms.

"Hey there squirt." Morgan smiled as AJ jumped into lap. "Angie, Tom."

"Hello Derek. I hear you all had a rather exciting night." Tom replied.

"One that I hope we don't repeat any time soon."

"Me neither." Angie added. "Do you know where Emily is?"

"She is back there with JJ. Exam room 12." Reid answered.

"Can you all watch AJ for a few minutes, while we go see Emily and JJ?"

"No problem." Morgan smiled as he looked at his god daughter. "How about we go get something to drink?" AJ nodded and she jumped off of his lap.

Tom and Angie left the waiting room and made their way towards JJ's room.

"Hey Emily." Angie said with a smile as she walked into the room, immediately rushing to Emily's side. Angie had tears in her eyes as the emotions of the evening finally came out. "Where is JJ?" Angie asked after giving Emilly a good once over, making sure that she okay.

"X-ray."

"How are you? That looks pretty nasty." Angie said pointing to the bandage on her head.

"I'm fine. Twenty stitches and a broken rib."

"It sounds like you were both very lucky." Tom replied. Tears began to slowly fall down Emily's face. "Hey, come here sweetie." Tom pulled Emily into a hug, careful not to hurt her ribs. "What's wrong?"

"I was so scared." Emily said through the tears.

"It's okay. JJ's going to be fine. She said so herself." Tom said softly. Emily pulled away and began wiping the tears away when the x-ray tech pushed JJ back into the room.

"Who knew my girlfriend was such a cry baby." JJ teased as she smiled at Emily.

"Funny." Emily smiled, wiping the rest of the tears away. "You weren't the one who just spent three hours thinking her girlfriend was dead." JJ just rolled her eyes.

"The doctor will be in shortly with the results." The x-ray tech said once JJ was back in bed.

"So is there a chance it's not broken?" JJ teased and the x-ray tech just laughed before leaving. "Where is AJ?"

"She is with her Uncle Derek." Angie said.

"Getting her all hyped up on sugar no doubt." Emily replied.

"Probably." Angie smiled.

"You had us really worried tonight ladies." Tom said. "Your mother and I are getting to old for this."

"Sorry. It all happened so fast. Reid shot the unsub and then we heard this ticking noise. The next thing I know Rossi is yelling at us to run. We had almost made it to the steps when I turned to see that Kathy Greenup, the missing woman, had fallen. I turned to go help and then boom."

"I was at the other side of the building but it was about the same. Rossi said run and then everything went black." Emily added.

"Well I am glad you are both okay." Tom said placing a hand on Emily's shoulder. "Just please try to keep from scaring us like that again."

"We'll try." Both Emily and JJ said in unison.


	26. Chapter 26

Outside Morgan was carrying AJ down the hallway to JJ's room. AJ was carrying a bag of skittles that he had bought her and he could tell the sugar was already starting to take effect. _I love being an uncle, he laughed to himself. _

"Now, remember how we talked about how your moms got hurt, right?" He said to her before they walked into the room.

"Yes, they both have boo boos and I've got to careful not to hurt them." AJ smiled back proudly at having remembered their earlier conversation.

"Good." Morgan smiled back as he slowly opened the door. "Someone wants to say hi." Morgan put AJ down and she immediately took off towards Emily who was still sitting on the edge of JJ's bed. "AJ." Morgan said quickly as she was just about to leap into Emily's arms.

"Oops! Sorry, I forgot." She said as she stopped a few feet from Emily. "Careful." She turned and whispered to Morgan. Emily wanted to laugh, but realizing that it would probably hurt, decided that it was not a good idea. Tom picked AJ up and carefully put her in the bed with Emily and JJ. After a round of 'careful' hugs or at least as careful as a four year old can be and a couple of sugary kisses later AJ was happily sitting next to Emily on the bed.

"Sweetie what've you got there?" Emily asked pointed to AJ's hand. She proudly stuck out her arm and showed Emily the rather large bag of skittles that her Uncle Derek had bought her.

"Morgan!" JJ groaned.

"WHAT!" Morgan said, trying to act innocent. "Come on it's what I do." He laughed and easily dodged the pillow that JJ threw at him using her good arm. "Hey it could be worse; if it was Garcia then she would have one bag in each hand and an empty wrapper in her pocket." They all laughed because they knew it was true. AJ had Garcia wrapped around her little finger. That could be said for the rest of the team as well, but Garcia was the worst. Whatever AJ wanted, AJ got. Nothing was too good for her goddaughter.

"You've gotta point." JJ laughed.

"How are you feeling JJ?" Morgan asked once the laughter died down.

"They gave me something for the pain so right now I'm doing okay. How is Kathy Greenup doing?"

"She is still in surgery but the doctors said that she should be okay. They said that you saved her life. Though how you preformed CPR with your arm like that I don't know?" JJ blushed and Emily could sense the pride flowing from Tom and Angie.

"And Amy?" JJ asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Being Amy. The same old, can't sit still for more than two minutes, Amy." Morgan laughed. "She is currently trying to convince Andy that she is okay and that she wants to come see you."

"You would think after the night we had she would try and get some rest." Emily said.

"Well I think she just wants to see you for herself. I don't think she believed us when we told her you were okay and since Andy is refusing to let her come see you, she is convinced we are lying to her."

"We'll swing by her room, maybe hearing it from us will convince her you're okay." Tom said. JJ laughed and looked down at her arm. "Well considering the alternative."

"Yeah, let's not talk about that, but that would be great if you could go see her. Maybe it will calm her down." Morgan smiled. "But before you leave," Morgan put his arm around Angie's shoulder and asked, "so what is this I hear about you punching some woman in the face?" Angie slapped Morgan in side and began to blush.

"Let me guess, Amy?" Angie asked.

"Yeah." Morgan's grin just kept getting bigger and bigger. "We were trying to keep her awake, so I told her to tell me a story. I suggested something embarrassing about JJ or Emily but Emily told her to tell me about the 4th of July picnic." Angie shot a look over to Emily who smiled.

"What? Who knows what kind of story Amy would have come up with about me or JJ, so I deflected." Now it was JJ's turn to blush because she knew that Emily was right. Amy knew just about all of their deepest darkest secrets and Amy was always more than happy to tell them to anyone who would listen. JJ was pretty sure there were a few stories that would even make Morgan blush. Like the time that they broke the kitchen table or the time that they almost got arrested for having sex in an alley behind the bar, with the team inside. It had taken several calls to some very important people from Emily to make that one go away.

"I don't even what to know." Tom said throwing his hands up in the air.

"Plus it is nothing to be ashamed of Mrs. J." Morgan added. "You were just defending your family. I'm proud of you." Morgan gave Angie's shoulder a squeeze. "But I do think I need to see the tape."

"No problem, because I am sure the story did not do it justice. I didn't realize that I married Mike Tyson." Tom smiled at his wife. JJ yawned and Tom decided that it was time to let her get some rest, while she waited for the doctor. "Why don't we go see Amy?" He said turning to Angie. She nodded "Would you like us to take AJ or leave her with you?

"She can stay." JJ said.

"Okay. "Angie replied and kissed JJ, Emily and AJ good bye. "Come find us once you've heard from the doctor." Emily nodded and Angie, Tom and Morgan left the room.

"Mommy what's wrong with your arm?" AJ asked once everyone was gone. Through the eyes of a four year old it must have looked horrible, because even Emily had a hard time looking at it. It was swollen, discolored and her elbow was facing a rather odd direction. Emily knew that it must be painful because JJ had quickly agreed to the pain medication which is something that she never did. When she was shot, she all but refused the pain pills and then she wanted a natural child birth when AJ was born. Emily knew that JJ had a rather high tolerance for pain and if she was asking for pain pills, that the pain must be unbearable.

"It's broken sweetie." AJ continued to stare at her mother's arm with confusion.

"Does it hurt?" JJ nodded. "I kiss it and make it better." Slowly, AJ leaned over and placed a really gentle kiss just below JJ's elbow. "Better?"

"Much better." JJ said with tears in her eyes.

"I made mommy's arm feel better." AJ beamed looking up at Emily.

"Yes you did pumpkin, yes you did." Emily replied with her own tears threatening to fall. Emily reached over and grabbed JJ's good hand and gave it a squeeze.

It had been an emotional night for both of them and now they were both content sitting there in a hospital room while their little girl told them about her day, completely unaware of how close she came to losing both of her parents.

A/N- Just another cute moment between JJ, Emily and AJ. Please review.


	27. Chapter 27

Four weeks had passed since the explosion and everyone was back to work. The only evidence that anything had occurred was JJ's arm, which was still in a sling. She had dislocated her elbow, resulting in numerous torn ligaments and she had two broken bones in her lower arm which had required surgery. Emily's ribs had just about healed and you could barely see the cut on her forehead. As for Amy, she did not have any lasting effects from her concussion either; however, JJ said they probably wouldn't have noticed even if she did. All in all the entire team had been very lucky.

Kathy Greenup survived as well, thanks to JJ. Andy made sure to tell everyone he could that had JJ not been there, Kathy would have surely bled to death. Not to mention, JJ preformed CPR with a severely broken arm.

JJ was leaning on the edge of Emily's desk talking when Hotch came in followed by Senior Director Madden and Director Strauss.

"JJ could you please join us in my office?" Hotch asked as he headed for the stairs. JJ knew that it was more of an order than a request and she quickly followed. Emily shot her a confused look and JJ shrugged her shoulder before walking into Hotch's office.

An hour later, JJ was still in Hotch's office and Emily was getting more and more nervous by the minute. There were a million reasons why Hotch had pulled JJ into a meeting with the two directors and in Emily's head none of them were good. It had been over five years since they came out at work. They were told to keep it out of work and they had but Emily was convinced nothing good could come from the meeting that was taking place.

"Hey, Emily what's up? You seem a little on edge." Amy asked as she and Morgan returned from lunch. Emily did not say anything; she simply nodded and pointed towards Hotch's office. "Ouch!" Amy replied as she saw JJ sitting in Hotch's office with both Director Strauss and Senior Director Madden. "Sucks to be JJ. How long has that been going on?"

"Over an hour now."

"What do you think it's about?" Morgan asked joining the conversation.

"I have no idea." Emily replied. "But something tells me it's not good."

"I am sure it is nothing." Amy said.

"Easy for you to say, you are not the one who has been in an 'against the rules' relationship for 6 years." Emily said using air quotes to get her point across. "Strauss has made it clear on several occasions that JJ and I should not be working in the same department." Before Amy could respond, the door to Hotch's office opened. Hotch and Strauss left, leaving JJ and Madden in there alone. Hotch stopped by Rossi's office and then all three came down the steps.

"What's up Hotch?" Morgan asked giving him a questioning look.

"Morgan could you go get Reid and Garcia? Tell them we have a meeting in five minutes in the conference room."

"Sure." Morgan gave Hotch one last puzzled look and turned to go find Garcia and Reid.

"Something wrong Hotch?" Amy asked while Emily kept a close eye on his office. As if she was not freaking out as it was, the fact that JJ was now in a closed door meeting with the director was killing her.

"No." Hotch said plainly and turned towards the conference room.

A few minutes later, the entire team, Senior Director Madden and Director Strauss were gathered in the conference room. JJ stood up and began speaking.

"I know everyone is a little confused as to what is going on, but Senior Director Madden has something to tell you." JJ sat down and Madden stood up.

"Thanks, Agent Jereau. I have some good news; the FBI has decided that the BAU is to receive the Exemplary Field Service Award." To say the team was shocked was an understatement. Of all the things Emily had running through her mind, this was no where on the list. "Not only for your extraordinary work on the Johnson case but for all the work you have done in the past several years. No other team in the bureau has the success record that you have. Director Strauss and I have decided that it was time for some recognition of that fact." Emily looked over at Strauss and had to suppress a chuckle. You could tell that she was not happy about this. She clearly had been over ruled.

"There is to be a banquet in our honor next Friday." JJ added. "It is black tie and we are all expected to be there." JJ heard Morgan moan at the 'black tie' aspect of the event, but Garcia was almost giddy. The thought of seeing her 'stud muffin' in a tux was almost too much to process. "The President will be there to present the award." Emily rolled her eyes.

"I saw that Agent Prentiss." Hotch said with a smile.

"What?" Emily said trying to sound innocent.

"This is a great honor guys. You should all be very proud." Hotch added.

"He is right. This is not an award that we give out lightly." Madden added. "And there is one more thing. In addition to the Exemplary Field Service Award, Special Agent Jereau will be receiving the FBI's Distinguished Service Award." JJ blushed and Emily beamed with pride. It was the second highest honor you could receive in the FBI.

"Wow, congratulations JJ." Morgan said.

"I didn't do anything that any of you would have done." JJ replied trying to down play it.

Later that night...

Emily stood in the hallway, after having put AJ to bed, just watching JJ lay on the couch. Even after all this time it still amazed her how beautiful JJ was. She could sit there and stare at her all day and it never got old.

"You are doing it again?" JJ smiled.

"Doing what?" Emily teased, as she made her way to the couch.

"You were staring at me and don't try to deny it." Emily sat on the couch and JJ laid her head on her lap.

"So what if I was? That is not a crime." JJ rolled her eyes. Emily could tell something was bothering her. JJ had been rather distant since they had gotten home.

"Honey, what's wrong? You nervous about the award?" Emily asked running her fingers through JJ's hair.

"No, although I do think it is a little silly. I didn't do anything special."

"I think Kathy Greenup would disagree with that." Emily smiled. "So if it is not about the award then what is it?"

"It's nothing."

"It does not take a profiler to see that you are lying. Tell me." JJ sighed, realizing that there was no way out of it. JJ sat up so that she was looking Emily right in the face.

"Senior Director Madden offered me a job." Emily's eyes went wide open. That was the last thing Emily expected her to say. "FBI Communications Liaison to the White House."

_Flashback…_

_Hotch, JJ and Director Strauss got up to leave, but Madden stayed seated. _

_"Agent Jereau may I have a word with you in private?"_

_"Sure." JJ replied as she turned back around. _

_"We will down in a few minutes." Madden said to Hotch. Hotch nodded and left his office. "How is AJ doing? What is she five now?"_

_"She is four and she is great. It seems like just yesterday Emily and I were bringing her home from the hospital. I still cannot believe she will be going to kindergarten next fall."_

_"They do grow up fast. What school is she going to?"_

_"Wentworth." _

_"That's a private school, right?" JJ nodded and Madden paused before continuing. "JJ, I'm not going to be around the bush here, I want you to come work for me."_

_"Excuse me? What?" JJ was stunned, for the first time in her life she didn't know what to say. _

_"Communications Liaison to the White House. You would be the direct link between me and the President. You would have daily briefings with the President and his cabinet and you would have a team of agents under you."_

_"I don't know what to say."_

_"I don't need an answer right away. Just think about it and of course it would mean a rather substantial pay raise. I know how expensive private school can be."_

_"Money is not really an issue." JJ replied, leaving him a little confused. Then it hit him._

_"Oh that's right the Prentiss family fortune." Madden smiled. "Well like I said, think about it." _

"Sweetie that is incredible." Emily smiled. "You are going to take it right?"

"I don't know." JJ sighed.

"What do you mean you don't know? This is an incredible opportunity for you."

"I know but I like working at the BAU, working with you. The BAU is like family. And it is not like that with this new job I will no longer have to travel. I have to go where the President goes. Between your travel and mine, we could go weeks without seeing each other. I don't want that and neither do you."

"Sweetie, you are an intelligent woman and you will do what you think is best, but please don't make your decision based on what you think you think I want. Yes there are some things we would have to work out but that is part of being in a relationship. What is your heart telling you?"

"That I love you and I love our daughter." JJ smiled.

"I love you too and no matter what your decision is that is not going to change."

A/N- Okay, let me know what you think?? Please Review. Also, that job title it totally made up, I have no idea but it sounded good.


	28. Chapter 28

A week later Emily was in the living room waiting for JJ to finish getting ready for the awards banquet. JJ had refused to let Emily see her dress and saying she wanted it to be surprise. JJ had to beg Andy to allow her not to wear her sling. Although the cast was off, she still had to keep it as immobile as possible. It took every ounce of blackmail she had on Andy, but he finally agreed. After which he decided he needed to have a talk with Amy about keeping some things private.

Emily had on a simple black pant suit, although JJ almost passed out when she saw the price tag. Even after six years JJ still had a hard time adjusting to Emily's money, but she was still quick to grab Emily's credit card when she wanted to go shopping. Just like she had when she went shopping for the banquet. Emily teased her for two days straight after seeing the receipt. It may not have cost as much as her pant suit but JJ certainly did not buy it off the rack. Before they got together, Emily would never had suspected that JJ was a shopohlic. She just didn't seem the type, but here they were six years later and they were currently having the closet redone to give JJ more space.

"If you don't hurry up we are going to be late. The limo will be here any minute." Emily yelled from the living room. Emily had arranged for her mother's limo to pick up the team and take them to the banquet.

"Hold your horses, you can't rush perfection." JJ said as she came out of the bed room. Emily's jaw hit the floor.

"Honey, you look… WOW!" Emily was speechless.

"See I told you it was worth the money." JJ laughed. JJ had on a floor length yellow dress with thin strips that tied around her neck. Her hair was up with just a few strands, curled and hanging down the side of her face.

"I just want to go on the record right now that I cannot be held responsible for my actions if someone hits on you tonight." Emily smiled, grabbing JJ by the waist and pulling her into a very passionate kiss. One that JJ was more that happy to return.

"Damn it." Emily groaned as they were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"That would be the limo. We have to go." JJ said as she pulled away. JJ was halfway down the hall when she stopped and turned around. "And if you think this dress looks good on me now, just wait till you see it on the floor later tonight." JJ smirked and continued to the front door.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Emily yelled, running to catch up to JJ.

Shortly after dinner, but before the awards portion of the evening, Senior Director Madden walked over to their table.

"Evening, did you enjoy your dinner?" He asked. The team all nodded. "JJ you look stunning this evening," JJ could not help but blush, "you all do." He quickly added. "Hotch, if you don't mind I need to borrow JJ for minute. There is someone I would like her to meet." Hotch nodded and smiled. JJ got up and followed Madden over to the Presidents table.

"What was that all about?" Amy asked confused. "And who is he introducing her to?"

"It looks like the President." Morgan replied. They watched in shock as President stood up and shook JJ's hand. Morgan turned to see Emily smiling.

A few minutes later, JJ returned to the table.

"Okay, spill?" Garcia demanded. "What's up with you and Director Madden?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean he personally introduced you to the president. What is up with that?"

"You might as well tell them. You know they are not going to stop until they know." Emily said giving JJ a wink.

"Know what?" Amy asked. JJ looked over at Hotch and he gave her a 'if you want to' look.

"I'm being promoted." JJ looked across the table at her friends, her family. "Communications Liaison to the White House."

"Are you serious?" Reid asked. "You're leaving the BAU?"

"This is a great opportunity for me. I will report directly to Director Madden and have my own team of agents under me."

"I cannot believe this." Morgan moaned. "Hotch, did you know about this?"

"Yes. This is a big deal for JJ. You should all be happy for her."

"We are, it's just… you're leaving the BAU." Amy said with tears in her eyes.

"Come on guys, it's not like I will never see you again. You're my family. You are AJ's aunts and uncles, hell even her god parents." She smiled as she looked at Morgan and Garcia. "And who knows, maybe someday I will need your help with something." JJ teased. They sat there in silence for several minutes. Everyone was in shock.

"I can't believe you would just leave like that." Morgan said, almost a little angry. JJ started to speak but Emily cut her off.

"JJ did not come to this decision easily. Trust me when I say it was very difficult for her. She loves you guys, she loves this team; but she had to do what was best for her. I am pretty sure that if any of you had been offered the same opportunity you would have taken it." Emily took JJ's hand and gave it a squeeze. "I don't want to see her leave any more than you all do, but this is something she cannot pass up."

"I am sorry JJ, Emily's right. I am happy for you." Morgan smiled. "Besides now I have a place I can transfer too when Hotch pisses me off." Morgan laughed.

"I don't know Morgan; I think you will have to wait in line." Amy added.

"What is this, a mutiny?" Hotch laughed.

The rest of the banquet went off without further mention go JJ's new job. They received their awards and headed home.

Emily went and sat down on the couch, while JJ made a quick call to her parents to see how AJ was doing. Emily leaned her head back on the couch and thought about how things were going to change. It was going to be hard not seeing JJ everyday at work and she was right, there would times that they would go days, even weeks with out seeing each other, but seeing JJ happy was all that mattered.

"You aren't asleep are you?" JJ asked softly as she walked into the living room.

"No just resting my eyes." Emily smiled as she opened her eyes to see JJ standing about ten feet away.

"That's good." JJ gave Emily a wicked smile and with a simple flick of the wrist, JJ's yellow dress fell to the ground.

"Christ JJ." Emily moaned at the sight in front of her. JJ in nothing but her high heels was sight to behold.

"Told you it would look better on the floor." JJ teased as she turned and headed for the bed room.

"Floor wins, hands down." Emily laughed as she jumped up and ran after her.

Emily knew that although things were about to change, one thing would remain constant. Their love for one another. They had survived shootings, kidnappings, even bombs. So Emily was fairly certain that they could survive what ever life had in store for them, because they had each other.

A/N- Okay I think I can officially say this is complete now. I know that I have said that before (twice before actually) but his time I mean it. Although I do have a couple oneshots in mind surrounding Emily, JJ and AJ, so be on the look out for that.

I hope you enjoyed it, I know that I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to all that reviewed and thanks for reading.


End file.
